


Love Bites

by peptobismolbird



Series: The Vamp!Tale AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, For Chara and Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Smut, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, That kinda shit, but now there's smut, lel this was meant to be rated T, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an epic battle at the barrier, monsters have finally been set free, and at an interesting cost.. But now, a new set of challenges are set on Chara and Frisk, but this time the darkness is inside and the key to unlocking it lies deep in Chara's past, somewhere no one wants to go.</p><p>So, join these two nerds once again as they struggle to keep the joining worlds together and find out the true nature of the curse that made them the way they are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of the Vamp!Tale AU, picking up from the delightful cliffhanger of Hungry! If you haven't read that one, than this is going to make absolutely no sense whatsoever!

Whoever this bastard was, they obviously didn’t realize the power in the kind of connection Chara and Frisk shared, and they must have underestimated how much Chara and Asriel had trained together. There was a kind of communication between the three that couldn’t be seen or heard by their opponent, and with the heart of the Underground beating with them, the trio knew without a doubt that they would win.

Chara gave Frisk a nod and tapped the back of Asriel’s leg with their blade. They all knew the plan, and it was time to do something. The figure opened their mouth to say something, and Chara jumped up with a twirl of their blade. Frisk slid underneath them, taking their boots in hand and tossing them up towards the shadowed figure at maximum velocity. Chara flipped mid-air, slamming their boot into the twisted wing of their opponent, and the chaos saber into the other. The demon growled and hissed in rage, kicking Chara in the chest and into the wall.

“How dare you?!” The demon bellowed, and the entire room began to tremble. Frisk ran to where Chara was falling and caught them just before the hit the ground, and the demon’s clawed hands began to glow read.. It wasn’t paying attention to Asriel.

“Hey buddy, you like skittles? Cause it’s time for you to taste the rainbow!” Asriel taunted, something he had picked up from Chara while they were training and finished charging the chaos blaster. He dug into the ground to brace himself, and let loose a massive stream of magic that crackled with power. It was a direct hit on the demon’s wing, and they spiraled out of control into the ground. The demon stood from the ground, and it’s wing slowly began to reform.

“No one gave you permission to get back up!” Chara shouted out, running towards the demon with Frisk next to them. Although Frisk had no desire to fight, they would make sure that Chara stayed safe. Asriel remained in the background, bolts of lightning magic striking down from above towards the demon as it dodged the swings of Chara’s blade. Pillars of metallic shadow were bursting forth from the ground, and as Chara’s storm of attacks continued and the demon continued to dodge, Frisk pulled Chara out of the way from any potential danger. The entire room was a storm of electricity, darkness and chaos. Chara was fast, absurdly fast at that, and they were ruthless in their attack. And yet in the storm of lightning, chaos and shadow, the demon evaded all, countering with pillars of darkness and fire. Chara was getting angry.

“Why don’t you just DIE?! You’re standing in my way!” Chars screamed, cutting straight through the demon’s block and stabbing into their shoulder. Chara jumped up and drop kicked them, wretching the blade free and falling into Frisk’s arms. As the demon fell back, Asriel went in with his saber, but the demon turned and caught the blade, turning it to ash before slamming a knee into his gut.

“I will break your pathetic determination, Chara!” The demon snarled as Chara charged with a cry of battle, too fast for Frisk to pull them back. It was too late: A spike of darkness pierced Asriel, shot him back and pinned him to the wall. Chara’s eyes began to glow a deep, crimson red, becoming sinister and misty. Frisk could feel a blood lust rising in Chara’s soul, this fight had to end and it had to end now.

“Don’t you know the truth? My mother isn’t dead, you’re in HER body! She’s still around, and it doesn’t have to be this way!” Frisk called out, pulling Chara back from the shadowy teeth that opened up from the ground, like a mouth ready to consume them. The demon’s wing had finally repaired itself, and they took to the air once again.

"You pathetic, naïve child! Your mother is dead and gone, this body's mine and mine alone!” The demon growled and snarled, their mouth twisting to reveal sickeningly large and sharp teeth, coated and dripping in blood. The glow in the demon’s hand had become devastatingly bright, and the attack was finally charged. The demon unleashed it on Asriel with a monstrous snarl, filled with rage and a lust for death. Asriel raised his arms in a last ditch attempt to block it, but it failed. He was being surrounded and burnt by the blood red magic.. So with the last of his power, he called down a hail of bright stars, each exploding into a bright dust against the ground. The demon had to quickly turn it’s attention away from Asriel and towards the massive one hurdling towards it. The beam of crackling, red energy slammed into the star and it exploded into a hundred smaller ones.

Asriel crawled to the side, grabbing his chaos blaster. In this distraction, Frisk had taken Chara and hurdled them at full force towards the demon while it was being pierced and melted by Asriel’s attack. Thick tar melted away from the demon’s flesh, and it screeched in such a twisted way that it made everyone’s ears ring. It must have been loud enough to wake the entire underground.

Chara slammed into the demon, saber first, driving it straight through it’s chest, knocking it down and driving the blade further through the demon and straight into the ground. Chara’s hand was glowing red and blue, and their eyes were thick with rage and terror. Frisk knew what was about to happen, but there had to be another way to do this.

“Chara, wait!” Frisk shouted, but it was too late. Chara plunged their glowing hand into the demon and ripped it’s soul free of its body. It was dark, bubbling and scorching hot, but Chara held it all the same. They stood and stepped away from the demon’s body as it slowly reformed. The dark clothing and demonic magic began to wash away, and Sam’s clothes and aura of neutral chaos returned.

“Your mother’s should find it’s way back to it’s body soon enough..” Chara murmured, and stared deep into the deadly heart that they held in their hand, trapped in a prison of red and blue. The world around them began to swirl and fade to darkness, thick and hot crimson pouring down around them. They began to see things, hear things, that they had never dreamed of seeing. Undyne, breaking and melting away into nothing. Papyrus, turning to dust and blowing away. He still believed. Mother, father.. Asriel, even Sans.. They were dying. They were all dying. In a fit of unbridled rage, Chara crushed the soul in their hands into ash and dust and they collapsed, starting to twitch and steam, their eyes and mouth becoming thick with bubbling tar.

“Chara, Asriel!” Frisk cried out, picking Chara up in their arms and running to Asriel’s side. He was coughing, and his body shaking. He must have used up so much power that it began to drain right from his soul, his being.. And he was dying.

“Told you we could do it.. Now, come on. We have to finish this.. Mother is going to be so proud of us.” Asriel smiled weakly, aiming the last charge of his blaster towards the barrier. Frisk nodded, and with everything they had.. They unleashed it all onto the barrier, and like the shatter of glass and in a burst of color and glory, the barrier was destroyed. Through the black goop of Chara’s episode, the deep red iris of their eyes burst through, smoking and dripping. Their mouth fought it’s way to the surface as their whole body began to tremble.

“No! No, no, no!!! This isn’t allowed!” Chara screamed, scrambling to their feet and picking Asriel up, sprinting towards their father’s garden with Frisk close at hand. They laid his body in the bed of flowers and began to search frantically for anything that might help. Chara’s entire body began to steam and bubble, but they were determined to fight this. They had to save Asriel.

“See, Chara? We’re heroes now.. We did it. I get to die a hero, prince of the Underground, the god of absolute hyperdeath. That’s me, huh?” Asriel laughed, trying to blow it off as if it was nothing. But he was scared, in truth. What happened when you..?

“Newsflash, buddy. Gods don’t die, and the hero gets a happy ending.” Chara shot back quickly, their voice cracking and hissing, and an idea came to them. They whispered something to Frisk, who then headed off to the side. “We’re gonna save you, okay? It might feel a bit.. Weird.”

“I can’t imagine dying feels any better.. But I trust you, so do it.” Asriel nodded, having absolute faith in Chara. They were his big sibling, they wouldn’t let him down. Chara knew this, and it was terrifying.. But they had to. Their hand began to glow bright red and green, and they plunged it into his chest, pulling his soul free from his body. Frisk had then arrived with a golden flower in a pot, and Chara shivered nervously. This had to work.. And they forced Asriel’s soul into the flower, trying to fill it with some of their own determination.

Asriel’s body turned to ash in the flowers, and nothing happened. Chara began to search around frantically, and started to sob. Frisk set the flower pot down, and pulled Chara in close, gently petting their messy, dirty hair. As frisk held them, their episode subsided and their body solidified, ceasing to tremble in a fit of terror.

“This is.. This is pretty weird, alright.” Came Asriel’s voice, from the flower pot. “I didn’t even know you could do this. I have leaves and stuff now! I can photosynthesize! It feels.. Awkward as hell. So… Since we can leave now, I think you two will have to be ambassadors for us. Since you, ya know, look human.”

Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys all burst into the throne room, all with cries of fear and a thousand questions. All about what had happened, what that scream was or why the flower was talking and making bad jokes.

“They broke the barrier.. You’re free now.” Came a voice from the doorway to the east, and Frisk turned to see Sam leaning against the frame, her body scarred and burnt, “I’m sorry, Frisk. And to you, as well, Chara. And Asriel, well.. I’m especially sorry.”

“S’okay, Sam!” Asriel reassured, and turned to face his parents, “Look, mom! I’m a pretty flower! Sort of.. Could use a little more sun, you know?”

“What. The. Fuck.” Undyne said slowly, staring at the scene in disbelief. Everyone else shot her a look, and she shrugged, “Well everyone was thinking it! I just.. Said it.”


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara, Frisk, Sam and Asriel have to explain to everyone just what happened at the barrier, but is this something they can all handle doing?

Everyone had gathered around the dining table, and Asriel’s flower pot was set in the center. Sam, Frisk and Chara sat in a group on one side of the table, and everyone else was on the other. They had a lot of questions, and for that Chara couldn’t blame them, but this was just too much for them right now. Hopefully it would all be over soon.

“Chara.. What happened to your brother? Why is he a flower?” Father asked, looking nervously over at them while holding Mother close. There was so much guilt, had Chara done anything other than tear this family apart? At least he survived..

“It’s okay, Dad! Chara saved me! I was going to die, but Chara took my soul and put it in a flower so that I could live. Chara saved my life.” Asriel replied before Chara had a chance to say anything, and they were grateful for that. They weren’t sure how to answer that question.

“Why were you even in that danger? What on earth made any of this seem like a good idea?” Mother asked, filled with frustration and pure shock. No one could blame her for that, either. These past few days had put a lot on Mom, and this really was a breaking point.

“I don’t know Mom, maybe having a shot at freeing the Underground was tempting for some reason. It’s not like I would have any reason at all to want to make up for everything humanity did wrong.” Chara snapped, and Mother winced. They shouldn’t have done that, but sometimes it was just so hard to control.

“Give ‘em a break, your grace,” Undyne interjected, already incredibly proud of her two students. They had done something no one else had been able to without a single life lost, “They did the right thing. The selfless thing. Plus, I’m sure Alphys can build a new body for Asriel for Chara to move his soul into!”

“Yeah! Alphys is a little genius! Not to mention, the barrier is broken!” Papyrus chimed in, patting Alphys on the head with pride. Sam laughed a little, nodding in agreement. Sam had been around Alphys as E long enough to know that she was pretty smart.

“And I don’t mind being a flower until then, it’s okay, really!” Asriel assured with a big smile, but he made a gesture to Chara with one of his petals. Chara simply nodded, and pulled his flower pot closer.

“Okay, okay.. Just.. Tell us what happened.” Mother sighed, and Asgore nodded. This must have been a lot for dad, too. Although he never said it, Chara was pretty sure that Asriel was always his favorite child.

“We broke the barrier and almost died, what else is there to say?” Chara grumbled, folding their arms, Asriel turned to look at them.

“Chara, please. I think she meant in a little more detail.” Asriel said, trying to calm Chara down. He knew that there was a lot of guilt and pain in their soul, so he didn’t blame them for the way that they acted, but he didn’t want them to hurt mother, either.

“Yeah, that might help a bit,” Sam said with a laugh, looking over at Frisk, “But I can help explain everything if they don’t feel up to it. I was there.”

“It’s okay, Mom. I can explain.” Frisk said softly, turning to face everyone else as they began to tell their tale. They started at the very beginning, how Asriel had overheard that they could break the barrier and how they snuck out. They also decided not to include that it was Sam that was attempting to stop them, as Frisk knew that it wasn’t really her. When Frisk started their story, Chara had picked up Asriel’s flower pot and excused themselves from the dining table, heading to their room and locking the door.

Once they were alone, Asriel began to cry, “I’m so scared, Chara. Everyone needs me to be happy but I can’t when all I can feel is fear. I could see death, right in front of me, reaching out for me. Is that what it was like for you..? Are you still scared?”

“Of course I am. I still have nightmares about it, you know? And the fact that you held it together so well in there, that’s something brave.” Chara comforted in a soft and gentle tone. Sure, they may have been rude and sarcastic most everywhere, but this was their brother.. And he was scared.

“How could I be brave when I’m just so terrified?” Asriel asked with a sniffle, “You’re never afraid. Even when we were fighting that darkness, you weren’t scared at all.”

“You can only ever be brave when you’re scared, else it isn’t really bravery. And you did that better than anyone I’ve ever seen. You don’t let it control you the way I do.” Chara smiled reassuringly, setting Asriel’s flowerpot down and pulling something out of the drawer of his nightstand.

“You were scared..?” Asriel asked, looking up towards Chara. They were holding a locket in their hand, one in the shape of a yellow heart. He could see the red heart locket around their neck, as well.

“Terrified.” Chara nodded, sitting down in front of Asriel and placing the chain of the locket around his petals, resting the yellow heart gently in the soil. “Terrified of failing, terrified of letting everyone down.. Terrified of losing the people I care about.”

“But we did it, didn’t we? We’re heroes now, and everyone is proud of us. No one will ever know just how scared we were.. So it’s okay, right?” Asriel asked, looking down at the locket in his flower pot. He smiled.

“Yeah, we did it, and you’re damn right it’s okay.” Chara leaned back and grinned, playing with the locket around their neck, “Now come on, hero of the underground. We’re going to have to be there when King Dad tells everyone about the barrier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chara might be sarcastic and angry to most people other than Frisk, but they're not a bad person!


	3. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Asgore give a speech to the underground, but Chara doesn't want to be there to hear the whole thing through.

“Oh yes!! Hello beauties and gentle-beauties to the greatest announcement in the history of the underground, brought to you by yours truly!” Mettaton announced in his metallic voice that was somehow interesting to people, although Chara had no idea why. Robots were just terrifying, if you asked them. Either way, there were cries of excitement from the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard. It was practically the entire underground, although Chara and Asriel could name a few that didn’t seem to be there.

“Yes, that’s right! We all heard it, we all felt it! The prince of the underground destroyed the barrier! And he didn’t even give me front row seats!” The comment was followed by a mechanical laughter, and cries among the crowd for Asriel to come speak. He was in his flowerpot in Chara’s hands in the background with Frisk, Sam, and his parents. Although Father would have liked to give this speech himself, Mettaton had a way of bringing excitement to the underground. It would be nice to get everyone pumped up before leaving.

“But with our great victory there was also a great sacrifice!” He announced, and the crowd gasped as Chara braced for what they knew was coming, “Thanks to the incompetence of nobodies favorite royal, the bitter little Chara, our prince has become a flower!”

Chara was ready to set this stupid robot on fire. And yet.. It was true. At least, the part where they weren’t anybodies favorite and the fact that practically nobody in the underground liked them. Asriel looked up from his flowerpot to see Chara wiping away at their eyes, and he sighed. Frisk pulled Chara closer, knowing that as much as they pretended they didn’t care, they cared very deeply.

“But worry not! I, your gracious host, will give our prince a new body! One worthy of his title and his deeds!” Mettaton boasted, although everyone behind the scenes knew full well that he couldn’t live up to this claim. Alphys would be the one building that body, and Chara would be the one putting his soul into it. The crowd was certainly pleased by this, although mixed with all the cries of excitement there were shouts and insults aimed towards Chara. All their fault.

“Are we all excited? Are you ready to be free, darlings?” Mettatons robotic voice echoed throughout the courtyard, there were cries and shouts of yes. Somehow more insults and slander was thrown in towards Chara, but they weren’t surprised. “Then I’m going to turn this over to our King, our hope!”

Father looked down at Chara apologetically, and Mother did not look happy at all. Chara was pretty sure she didn’t like that robot, either. Like it or not, Mettaton rolled from the spotlight, or at least over a tad to share a small portion of it, for the King to come in and explain his plan for moving out from the underground and to the surface. Whatever the plan was, it was likely to be a slower moving one. That’s just how Father worked.

“It’s just a crowd.. Don’t think about the things they said, it isn’t worth it.” Frisk whispered into Chara’s ear, able to feel just how much the words were echoing in their head. Chara couldn’t hear, the words were getting louder and louder. They could feel something bubbling in their chest again. Their ears began to ring, and they knew they had to get out before something happened.

In a quick movement, Chara handed Frisk Asriel’s flowerpot and bolted for the exit. They had moved so fast that no one had even noticed, and Frisk turned to follow. A gentle touch on the shoulder stopped them.

“I think Chara needs some alone time, my child.” Mother whispered gently, “Worry not, though. If something bad is going to happen, you will know. You can feel it.”

Chara wasn’t really sure where they were going, but it didn’t matter to them. They were so fast now, and the entire world was a blur beside them. They left the castle, the core, the resort and hotlands in almost a second to find peace hiding among the waterfall. It was always so peaceful here, and now that no one was here.. It would be a lovely place to calm down.

Or not, as Chara realized, collapsing in a pathetic heap next to the falls as the fit of madness overtook them. Their eyes faded to the bubbling darkness, their scars deepened and bled shadow as their body twitched and trembled. It was the same visions, the same every single time. Except for this time. This time, they saw straight through the eyes of the one acting out the deeds.. This time, they were the one holding the knife. Crimson and black poured in around them, and they tried to fight it. They screamed out for help, crying and begging as the red of their eyes burst through the tar of their body. Everything the crowd had said began to echo around them, but it soon became more than that.

Voices that Chara didn’t recognize began to chime in, thoughts that no one had yet to say. Monster, cruel, evil.. Twisted.. Pathetic. Chara curled up in a ball, screaming for it to stop. The crimson poured in around them, slowly drowning out everything they hoped to say. The world was falling apart around them, shaking and bursting with things that would haunt Chara for the rest of their life.. And the worst part of it? Some of these things had already come to pass. It wasn’t before long that Chara began to believe the things that they heard again, and their tears continued to pour down, thick with hot tar and sticky crimson.

“Hello…? Are.. Are you.. Are you okay…?” An unfamiliar voice cut through the terror, and Chara shot up, frantically turning about while crawling backwards. They couldn’t see very well, they didn’t know what was out there.

“Oh…. I didn’t meant to frighten you…” The voice said, shaken up and nervous. Chara began to focus firmly on the unfamiliar voice, wiping away at their face with their sleeves. A few moments later, with a little mental strength from Frisk and a bit of rambling from this stranger, Chara was able to see and think again.

“Sorry, sorry..” Chara muttered, sitting up and looking towards the ghost that was floating above them, “My name is Chara… Why aren’t you at the thing?”

“Oh, that… Well… I was watching it on my TV…. But then I heard someone crying, so… I thought you might need help… If you don’t, I’ll go…” The ghost sighed, saying in a long, drawn out tone. It wasn’t exactly the most interesting voice to listen to, but it was rather calming in its monotone nature.

“So.. Not running off when you found out who I was? That’s new..” Chara sighed, used to most monsters in the underground not wanting to associate with them. “What’s your name?”

“My name..? Oh… My name is Napstablook..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor baby is suffering


	4. Ghost Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time continues and Chara's episodes get worse, it begs many questions, but none quite as big and important or simple as this: What are they really seeing?

The two had sat there in silence for quite a while, feeling like absolute garbage. Although their episode had technically ended, the images and horrors that were held within still haunted Chara in the waking world. Although these were things they had never done as they could remember, there was a large gap of time where they couldn’t remember anything. But… Everyone was still here, so why were these memories… memories?

“So what was happening…? You seemed very distraught and upset…” The ghost asked slowly, “You don’t have to say… I was just wondering…”

“It was just another one of my episodes, bad nightmares and all..” Chare replied, wiping away tears from their eyes, “I’ve been having them since I was nine, after the accident.”

“That doesn’t sound nice at all… Nightmares are just rude..” He agreed, “What happened in the accident? If you don’t mind me asking… You don’t have to..”

“Nah, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Chara shrugged, shivering a little in the cold, “I’m just surprised you don’t know about the accident. Everyone seems to know, it got pretty public. The King and Queen’s adopted child has died. Oh no, wait, they aren’t dead anymore, that’s kind of terrifying.”

“Oh… I don’t really pay attention to these things.. But that sounds like something that would induce some pretty scary nightmares..” The ghost nodded slowly, “But why were they scared? Wouldn’t everyone be happy?”

Chara responded only by pulling their bangs from in front of their eyes to reveal bright red, glowing eyes, “Everyone thought I was some kind of demon. Nothing should be able to come back from death like that, and with eyes like these.. It’s no wonder.”

“That isn’t very nice of them… You seem nice..” The ghost frowned a little, as if contemplating why people can be so rude, “How did you come back, though? Do you know..? Maybe that can explain why you have these episodes..”

“The Doctor, he created something that would keep my soul from breaking into pieces, and put it back into my body.. But something happened to him later, and he vanished.” Chara explained, “But I don’t really remember what it was.. All I remember was being alone, surrounded by a bright white light when this dark, tar poured in around me and my first episode happened. There were all of these memories of things I’d never done..”

“Oh dear… That really does sound scary…” The ghost agreed, and sat in thought for a moment before continuing, “But maybe they aren’t your memories.. Maybe whatever the Doctor used to keep your soul together brought someone else’s memories..”

“I’m not sure.. Even if these things ever happened, I’d be able to see the effects of them around me now.. Everyone is still alive and okay, so.. Maybe not.” Chara thought. It was a nice suggestion, to think that these memories weren’t their own.. But that wasn’t possible

“I once read this theory somewhere about parallel universes that was pretty interesting..” The Ghost started, and Chara could tell that this was about to lead into a ramble about some crazy internet theory, “It was saying that next to our world and universe, there are others.. Like… Copies… And things in those are the same but just a little different.. In one of them, everyone would still be home with me at our snail farm… So maybe those memories came from someone else in another universe.. But I guess that sounds pretty crazy…”

“I mean, it kinda does,” Chara laughed a little to themselves, “But it’s a better idea than anything I’ve ever had. I honestly just don’t know what’s happening, but maybe it’ll go away now that my soul bonded with Frisk’s.”

“Your soul bonded with someone else’s…? Wow… That’s really cute…” The ghost smiled, seeming happy for Chara, “I bet whoever it is can help you a lot with this… Why aren’t you with them now?”

That was a good question.. Why weren’t they with Frisk? “Well.. I guess.. I don’t really want to talk about it cause I’m scared. I’m scared they’ll think I’m some kind of demon the way so many others do. I suppose that’s kind of silly, all things considered."

“No, no… I understand… Sometimes we just get scared of things we know we shouldn’t be afraid of. It just… Happens.” Napstablook tried to comfort Chara, but looked around nervously at the sound of footsteps, “Oh… Someone is coming… I’m going to head home now.. I hope you feel better.”

“Thanks, it was nice talking to you..” Chara stood and stretched, waving goodbye to the friendly ghost as he phased through the cavern wall. When they turned, they were greeted by the worried faces of Frisk and Asriel the potted plant.

“Chara gosh darn it!! Mom is worried sick about you!” Asriel shouted, as loud as a flower could. Chara wondered exactly how a flower could even yell.

“I know, I know.. I’m coming back now. I just needed to get away from Mettaton’s sheer stupidity and annoying robot voice.” Chara explained casually, acting as if nothing was wrong, as if Asriel didn’t know better by now and as if Frisk couldn’t feel exactly what they were feeling: Sheer terror and pain.

“Please let me come with you the next time you run off like this!” Frisk exclaimed, running up to Chara and wrapping their arms around them. Asriel the potted plant was sitting awkwardly in one of Frisk’s hands, right up in Chara’s ear.

“You’re a dingus..” Asriel whispered into Chara’s ear, “You know you don’t have to deal with this stuff alone, right?”

“We’re here for you! I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, your mom said I should let you be and we were on stage and.. I’m sorry. It was wrong for me to leave you alone.” Frisk spoke softly, gently rubbing Chara’s back with their free hand.

“Nah, it’s alright. Don’t sweat it.” Chara smiled, “Let’s head back and make our way to the surface. I’m excited to see the stars again..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c  
> The plot thickens


	5. The surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster's have finally made it to the surface.

It was finally time, time for monsters to return to the surface. First, however, a small group would be sent ahead to make sure everything was safe. If monsters returned to the surface only to be slaughtered, then it would have been a pointless endeavour. So, the King and Queen, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys and Chara and Frisk would head out before calling the rest of them out from the underground. It was finally time to stand under the light of the stars again.

“Well.. Is everyone ready?” Father asked with a long sigh of relief. Everyone was excited, but everyone had a different way of showing it. Papyrus was practically jumping, and Undyne seemed like she was about to beat the crap out of someone and possibly surplex Alphys and break a boulder with her own face. Sans was acting casual as usual, but he did seem pretty pleased with himself. Everyone seemed to be pleased with themselves.

“Ready?! I’ve been ready for years!!” Undyne exclaimed, and as Chara expected, picked up Alphys and practically ran through the door with Papyrus right at her heel, who was practically skipping with excitement. Sans shrugged, turned the other direction and walked off. Maybe he was gonna use another one of those “short-cuts” of his.

“I suppose we ought to make sure they don’t get into any trouble!” Mother giggled, just as excited to finally feel the free air again, and so she followed after them with Father close at hand. Chara and Frisk were.. Less excited to reach the surface. Frisk, for reasons they refused to think of, and Chara for reasons they dare not remember. There was a reason they had run away from the surface.

“Well.. Let’s go.” Chara gulped, tightening their grip on Frisk’s hand. They nodded, and with that they continued after their family. Their real family. The one that was there for them, the one that supported them. When the two finally reached the group, they found them standing at the ledge of the mountain, staring into the sky. The sun was rising, and it was putting on a particularly beautiful display. The golden rays of sun blending with the shadow of night to send brilliant shades of purple and orange dancing across the sky, lighting up the clouds for the world to see.

“What is that?!” Exclaimed Papyrus, staring into the sky in absolute amazement, his jaw about to drop in the most literal fashion you could have imagined.

“Is that the SUN?!” Undyne almost shouted, turning to Alphys, who she was still carrying in her hands, “It’s more amazing than anything you ever showed me!!”

“Y-yeah, it really is.. It really is something, I-isn’t it?” Alphys stuttered, and Chara would bet money that her nerves were coming more from the fact that Undyne was carrying them and less from the excitement of reaching the surface.

“Did you miss this, Chara, my child?” Mother asked softly, not breaking her eyes away from the sunrise that was laying out before them all.

“There wasn’t anything worth missing up here. Not for me, anyway.” Chara shrugged casually. Although, on the inside, they greatly missed the stars. The stars were comforting to Chara, showing them how big the universe really was and how small they were in the grand scheme of things.

“Awh, don’t lie, Chara!” Asriel teased from his flowerpot that Mother must have been holding, “We all know you missed having all the chocolate you wanted that was up here!”

“Well… Yes, but that isn’t something exclusive to the surface. I mean, I could have had that whenever I wanted.” Chara said stiffly, and noticed out of the corner of their eye that Frisk was pulling a chocolate bar out of their pocket. “Is that what I think it is..?”

“Uhm…. No?” Frisk laughed, slowly putting the bar of chocolate back into their pocket. “I mean, even if it was, you’re not supposed to have chocolate anyway..”

“Give me the chocolate, Frisk. Gimmie.” Chara turned and narrowed their eyes. Frisk giggled, turned and bolted. Chara looked at everyone else, sighed and then ran after their Frisk and their chocolate.

It wasn’t exactly a long chase, but by the time that Chara caught up, chocolate wasn’t something that was on their mind anymore. As Chara ran, they began to get a sense of something and a flashing of images coming from Frisk.. Who wasn’t having a good time anymore. Their run quickly become less of something that was happening because of a playful tease, and more of something that was a necessity. When Chara reached them, Frisk had collapsed and fell to the ground.. 

Sitting in front of them was a town, a town that Chara knew had been haunting Frisk’s nightmares, although they didn’t have any idea as to why. Still, why didn’t matter to Chara right now, and Frisk needed their help, so Chara scooped them up in their arms and began to stroke their hair. Frisk was.. Crying, now.

“I got you, Frisk.. I got you..” Chara whispered gently, and Frisk buried themselves into the crook of Chara’s arm. As Chara walked slowly into the town under the rising sun, they noticed something rather odd..

The town was completely empty, with not a living soul in sight. To make the chain of events even stranger, the town seemed like it had been lived in not so long ago. Cars were stopped mid-street, and there were even signs of traffic, and the lights were still functioning. The lights in the houses were still turned on, windows still opened and food left on the tables as if everyone had left right in the middle of the meal. Chara could even see Raccoon’s scuttling about the shadows, running away from trash cans and dumpsters with a pawful of loot.

Whatever happened here, maybe it wasn’t the best place for Monster’s to stay..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well..  
> The plot continues to thicken


	6. Moved in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters have taken up residence in the small, abandoned town! But.. Why was it abandoned in the first place?

Of course, it wasn’t like anyone was going to listen to Chara’s warning, and they didn’t. After the rest of the group had caught up, they scouted the town out and declared it to be safe. Although they still needed to get reacquainted with the human’s, Mom and Dad were desperate to let their people back into the light of the sun, and so they sent Undyne to bring them from the caves. There was so much happiness and excitement built up in everyone, and when all of the kingdom finally stepped into the light of the sunrise, it exploded into something spectacular. They followed their hero, their king and queen and the two silly skeletons into the town, children running around through the streets and playing in the light of the sun. Other stared in awe, still not quite able to comprehend what was happening. It was more than just a special day, it was a day that would be celebrated for the rest of monster history. Everyone has happy, everyone except Chara and Frisk…

Chara had picked a small, old house that seemed like it had been left abandoned for longer than the town itself had been, and took Frisk there. They set them down on an old bed, and sat down next to them. Frisk was shaking, and trembling. They were muttering something, as if trying to convince themselves and Chara that they were okay, and that everything was fine. Although Chara wouldn’t dare to intrude or poke about, they wanted to know what was going on with Frisk. Although they shared an unbreakable connection, these memories were blocked off to Chara, as if a door stood between them. If they tried hard enough, Chara could get a glimpse of some of the images that were flashing through Frisk’s mind. None of them were very good.

The biggest thing they saw was blood drained dry, and ashes blowing to the wind. Frisk was convinced that these memories were their own, but something in Chara’s heart told them that this might not be true. But Frisk believed it, and right now, there was nothing Chara could do to change that, they could only comfort them. And that’s what they did. Chara pulled Frisk into their lap and held them tight, stroking their hair and gently squeezing their shoulder.

“No matter what happened here, you know that my opinion on you isn’t going to change, right?” Chara whispered softly, and Frisk nodded. After planting a gentle kiss on Frisk’s forehead, they continued, “Good. Now.. The sun is rising, and I think we’re both gonna be pretty tired soon. You should head to sleep, alright? I’m gonna go check in with king Dad, I’ll be right back. But first…”

“First what..?” Frisk asked groggily, blinking their eyes open to see Chara reaching into their pocket and taking their own chocolate bar. With a laugh of success, Chara put Frisk down, jumped up and ran to the corner. “Chara, no~~~”

“Chara, yes!!” Chara declared, unwrapping the bar and shoving the entire thing into their mouth, devouring it in a single bite. They seemed smug and satisfied with themselves, and Frisk couldn’t help but laugh.

“Awh.. Fine. Just come back soon, okay?” Frisk wiped away the tears from their eyes and looked up towards Chara. 

“Of course, cutie.” Chara replied with a casual grin, and headed out the door. That’s when they started internally screaming and almost fell over.

_Some time later, that night_

Everyone had settled in pretty comfortably, and Mom and Dad decided that they would go into the big city to talk to whoever was in charge tomorrow morning. It had been a long day of packing and moving, and everyone was pretty tired at this point. Except Sam, Chara, and Frisk. They were just reaching their version of morning as the sun was setting, now being filled the energy and motivation to start doing things. Although Sam never had the desire to do anything, even when they had the energy to do it. And so, instead of making herself useful, she walked through the night-time streets and thought about everything that had happened. What kind of beast was inside of them, now? Although she hid it well, her LV had hit 20 and had been there for quite a while. What did that make her? 

“Hey!! Hey, you!” A voice shouted out. It wasn’t a voice of any of the monsters, that Sam knew, and it was completely unfamiliar to her. “What are you doing here? Don’t you know this place is haunted??”

“Oh, I know alright.” Sam shrugged, grinning to herself. She was the reason this place was empty in the first place.. When she had first gotten her taste for blood, this town was the first place she had laid claim to. “Just wanted to see it all for myself, you know?”

“That’s nuts!! What if it comes back..?” The person ran up to Sam, and she could see now that it was just a little kid. Yet, if this kid was so adamantly against being here…

“So why are you here?” Sam asked with a smirk, turning and looking down at the kid. Must have been eight or nine years old.. And alone? Sam had to wonder why.

“That’s.. Well..” The kid stuttered, “I just heard that.. That monsters were coming back, and everyone was so confused about it. I thought I could come and see and.. Show everyone there isn’t anything to be scared of!”

“Well aren’t you brave, kiddo?” Sam laughed, patting the kids head, “Yeah. Their back, and in all honesty, they’ve become a bunch of softies. The only thing you have to fear is bad cooking skills and terrible puns.”

That seemed to brighten the kid right up, “See!! I told everyone, there isn’t anything to be afraid of!! I’m going to go tell the Baron!!” And with that, the kid ran off.  
Sam smiled to herself. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam~ Psycho killer but also mom


	7. The Human City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara, Frisk, Asriel and their parents head to the city to talk to the Baron of the human kingdom.

"Chara! It's time to go! Get your lazy vampire butt out of bed and let's go!" Asriel shouted from outside their door. They were unsure of how a flower could be so damn loud.

"But the sun is shining! That means it's time to go to sleep!" Chara complained, pulling a Frisk over their head. Frisk was giggling.

"You useless vampires! It's time to go! Get ready to rumble!" Undyne declared loudly, throwing an umbrella through the window like a spear. Chara groaned, and Frisk picked them up and slung them over their shoulder. They kicked open the door, opened the umbrella and skipped outside.

"Maybe you should stay at the town with Alphys," Frisk suggested, patting Chara's head, "You'll scare the humans with all that sheer bossness and awesome!"

"Or run in terror from the spear wielding fish maniac that looks kind of like an avocado crossed with an angry trout." Chara grumbled, waving their legs about and Frisk made several distressed whale noises while trying to subdue the flailing legs.

"I'd get you back for that, ya little punk, but I think chocolate and humiliation will do it for me." Undyne said with a laugh, and Chara let out a loud groan and Frisk a giggle.

"So are we all ready to go?" Both Mother and Sam asked at the same time, and the two looked at each other awkwardly. Sam rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

"Sure am!" Asriel declared, Frisk nodded and Chara continued to internally scream in anguish.

"Then let's go!" Dad said with a big smile. Time to go to the city.

~~~In the city~~~

Although Chara insisted that they were capable of walking on their own, Frisk seemed happy with holding them over their shoulder while Chara held the umbrella. Chara was glad that Frisk had a firm hold on them, as they were ready to beat the crap out of some humans.

Chara could hear all the snarky, hateful comments and mumbled fear along the streets and see the way people were looking at them. Their family didn't notice at all though; they were all caught up in staring at the tall buildings and city lights. Frisk was guarded and defensive, but not upset by a long shot, which was good.

"Well, the city hall is just up there. You should meet the Baron in there, and his name is Darcy. If you want him to like you, just give him these." Sam pointed out, tossing a family size bag of flaming hot cheetos to dad. The building ahead of the group was huge, polished and gorgeous, but the designs, carvings and the building itself was ancient. The entry way reminded Frisk of the Greek Parthenon, and built into something like a pillared castle.

"Ah, thank you, Sam!" Father nodded, inspecting the bag that he held. As the group approached the entry way, they were greeted by a tall, black haired man with a messy bun and an elegant suit. His skin was tanned, and Chara suspected he came from the islands. When he opened his mouth, this suspicion was confirmed by his accent.

"My name is Darcy. Baron Darcy go be exact, and-" Darcy paused, his eyes scanning the group and grinning widely when they landed on Sam, "So you didn't die, huh Sam?! We'll have to catch up soon!"

"Right, yeah." Sam laughed in an awkward manner, "We'll definitely have to do that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Baron! A lovely morning, is it not? My name is Toriel. This is king Asgore, our heirs and children, Asriel and Chara, and Chara's, uhm... Friend!" Toriel introduced, and Darcy's eyes lit up at the mention of Frisk, as if he knew of them.

"Ah, yes, and I have something I heard you might like?" Father offered him the bag, and Darcy graciously accepted, giving Sam a ridiculous smirk.

"Why thank you," Darcy dipped his head politely, pulling a letter from his vest, "And I have something for you." 

"Ah, thank you. May I ask what is inside?" Father asked, taking the letter and handing it over to Mom.

"Everything you'll need to know about the terms of the relationship between our kingdoms," Darcy explained, "I recommend you look it over with your people."

"Of course! Thank you so much for your time, Baron!" Mom smiled, and the Baron nodded respectfully.

Darcy turned to Chara and Frisk with a smirk, "I'm glad you two have such a positive relationship, it'll be important in the future."

Frisk thought nothing of it, and as the group said their good-byes, they turned to take their sick and sleepy little Chara home.

"Oh, wait!" Darcy called out and Sam stopped dead in their tracks. "Sam, we need to talk business for a moment."

"It'll catch up guys, be safe." Sam sighed, and walked back towards the city hall. This was going to be delightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what do it mean?  
> Darcy is open to conversation on the ask blog now


	8. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chara is passed out asleep on the couch, Frisk have some quality mom and child time. Sort of.

Chara and Frisk had made it back to the house they had chosen a while ago, although Chara was certainly not having a good time. See, as much as they loved chocolate, they were also allergic to chocolate.. And that ended up in vomiting, hiccups and a minor fever. At this point, Chara had thrown up most of the chocolate that they had eaten, and had fallen asleep on the couch. Frisk had set up an electric fan for them, and brought a bucket and blankets just in case they needed them. Other than that, Frisk was spending the day tidying up the old one story house to make it more livable. Then there was a knock at the door.

“Uhm, I’ll be there in a second!” Frisk exclaimed, stumbling over a few cardboard boxes on their way to the door, and then opened it, greeting whoever was outside with a “Sorry, it’s a bit of a mess!”

“Well, neither of us were good at being tidy,” Sam teased with a gentle smile, and Frisk’s excitement quickly turned into confusion, how were they supposed to feel? “How’s your little Chara feeling?”

“They got it out of their system, but still not so hot. They’re asleep on the couch over there.” Frisk replied, a little dryly, and Sam sighed. Frisk was still upset about everything that had happened, still unsure of how to feel about their mother coming back after leaving them alone for so long. She deserved a second chance, right?

“I’m sorry, you know? It won’t change anything, and I can’t go back and fix this, but I regret it. I was scared, confused and I made the wrong choice. It doesn’t justify anything, but I’m sorry.” Sam explained, awkwardly rubbing her neck and tapping her foot. “I want to try and make this up, as best I can.”

“I can’t say I completely forgive you right now, but the fact that you want to try and that you know you did something wrong.. It’s something, and it’s more than what I had from you a few months ago.” Frisk gave their mother a gentle smile, and invited them inside. Although it wasn’t a rule that applied to Chara and Frisk anymore, it still applied to Sam. And Sam had a.. Plastic grocery bag?

“Thanks, I.. I really appreciate that.” Sam laughed, stepping inside and looking around at the messy state that the house was in, “So I was thinking that after all of this mess for the past few days, that you and Chara deserve a bit of a break. So when Chara is feeling better.. You two ought to go on a date.”

“Oh, I think that would be pretty nice..” Frisk laughed awkwardly, a slight blush creeping up their neck. Talking to their mother about this was going to be a little weird. “Did you want to help set things up or..?”

“I was actually wondering if you remembered those sugar cookies we used to get when the weekend rolled around? The ones that were kind of like little cakes, with icing?” Sam asked, gesturing to the grocery bag in her hand.

“Did you actually buy those?? Those are so good, I love them!” Frisk exclaimed, reaching for the bag. Sam laughed when Frisk looked in and didn’t find cookies, but an array of different ingredients and a slip of paper, presumably a recipe.

“No, I’m afraid I didn’t buy them.” Sam said with a grin, “I was hoping we could spend some time together and make them.”

“Oh, that sounds fun! I did finish tidying up the kitchen to some extent, so we could just do that here.” Frisk nodded, taking the bag to the kitchen and setting it down on the counter before taking everything out. Sam pulled a black leather case and a blue sketch book from her jacket and set it down on the couch next to Chara.

>>>Baking Start

After maybe half an hour had passed, with a ridiculous amount of antics in the kitchen, including but not limited to: Dancing in the kitchen, terrible measurements, trying to eat the dough and icing, and Frisk whacking Sam with a wooden spoon, the cookies were placed on sheets and put in the oven to bake. It was.. A better time than Frisk had expected. Their mother was just as fun, ridiculous and delightful as they had remembered, like she hadn’t changed at all. They knew that she had, she had changed a great deal. Then, Frisk remembered something.

“What did Darcy want to talk to you about..?” Frisk asked slowly, looking at Sam curiously, who was now sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, “And what did he mean with that last thing he said to me?”

“Darcy is a bit of a strange guy, I’m not going to lie, and it’s always hard to tell just what he wants and what he means.” Sam admitted with a small shrug. She felt bad for saying that, even if it wasn’t fully a lie. “He just wanted to talk to me about your father, and, well.. You. We used to be friends with Darcy before.. You know, the accident.”

Frisk knew the accident, alright. At least, the fact that there was an accident and that the accident had led to the death of their father, although they knew next to nothing about the actual events of the accident, “Oh.. Why did he want to talk about that?” Frisk asked.

“Well, to be honest.. He wants to quit his job, I think. Cause of your father was, well.. You’re kind of his only shot at getting out of the job unless he keels over.” Sam answered honestly, Frisk deserved to know the truth, and that question was about to be asked..

“Who was he?” Frisk asked slowly, unsure if they really wanted to know the answer. Though they supposed that they would find out one day, and they were as ready as they were ever going to be to find out the truth, to find out why all of this had happened.

“Your father was, well..” Sam gulped, and gathered up the last of her strength, “Your father was the human king.. The one who decided to lock the monsters underground, meaning. .Your grandfather is the one who started the war. They both died for it.”

“Oh…” Frisk nodded slowly. That might have been why they had to go into hiding in the first place. Although humans had won the war, locking the monsters underground was an incredibly controversial decision, and there were a few extremist groups that were targeting the people who chose to do it, and their families.

“Yeah.. Look, I’ve already talked this over with Chara’s parents and they know that you’re different. In their eyes, you’ve already paid the debt.” Sam explained quickly, noticing the tone of Frisk’s voice. “And that’s another thing Darcy was saying.. Since you’re technically the heir to the human throne, and Chara is an heir to the monster throne.. Well, nevermind. That’s something to worry about another day.”

With that, a goodbye hug and a casual salute, Sam left Frisk alone with their cookies and their sick little Chara to think about everything that had just happened. The good parts, and the not so good parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk decides to push the new information presented by their mother to the side and enjoy their date with Chara!

“Is that cookies I smell..?” Chara asked drowsily, rolling off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud and a groan. They had knocked over the book and case that Sam had sent next to them and it landed right on top of their head, although they paid it no mind.

“It sure is! And there isn’t any chocolate, in case you were wondering.” Frisk answered with a grin, walking over to the couch and picking Chara up, setting them back onto the couch. Then Frisk noticed the black leather case and the sketch-book, so they bent over and picked it up to give it a closer inspection. Their name was sewn gently into both, and before Chara could get a look, they covered up the sewing with their sleeve. It wasn’t just their first name sewn on.. It had the name Frisk _Dreemurr_ sewn onto it, both of the sketch-book and the leather case. Frisk was blushing furiously, and Chara took notice.

“You don’t have to blush for making me cookies and taking care of me like that, unless..” Chara lifted an eyebrow and poked Frisk’s belly-button, “Is there something else going on?”

“Oh, uhm, well..” Frisk stuttered and laughed awkwardly, setting the case and book upside-down on the coffee table. They figured there wouldn’t be a better time for this, and since they already looked like a strawberry.. “I was just wondering if you wanted to.. Uhm, wanted to go out on a, uh.. You know, on a.. On a.. Date?”

“You’ve fed off me, made out with me and did various other activities, but asking me to go on a date is what makes you blush like that?” Chara laughed, softly tickling Frisk’s side so that they let out a short burst of their incredibly cute laughter, “You’re such an adorable little cupcake!”

“Nooo, no! Stop! I’m really ticklish!” Frisk yelped out, trying hard not to laugh; that plan didn’t work out so well, as Chara continued to tickle them and pulled them down onto the couch with them. “No tickles! Bad Chara!”

“Mmm, yes tickles! Chara is such a good!” Chara whispered into Frisk’s ear playfully, giving them a gentle nip and pressing their lips against their neck in a delicate fashion. They wrapped their arms gently around them, pulling Frisk closer and bringing them tighter together. “Am I not a good little Chara?”

“No no no, you’re being a bad Chara!” Frisk strained, blushing furiously because, in all honesty, they were really enjoying themselves right now.. Until the timer on the oven went off. “Now let go, I have to go get our cookies!”

“What? But you are my cookie, Frisk!” Chara complained, but still allowing Frisk to stand up and head to the kitchen, put on their silly looking oven mitts and pull the cookies out. The smell soon made its way throughout the entirety of the house, and it made Chara’s mouth-water.

“Shhh, now.. Where should we go for our date?” Frisk asked nervously, occupying themselves with taking the cookies off the baking sheet and laying them out on a cooling rack. After that was done, they began to mix up the icing again, although they didn’t really need to.

“Maybe we could go to the river, where the water fell into the underground, and just.. Stargaze, eat cookies and.. I dunno.” Chara suggested, falling off into a tangent and ending with an awkward laugh and a rub of the back of their neck.

“Hmmm…” Frisk stood in thought for a moment before taking the cooling rack and putting into the plastic bag, then headed back over to the couch and throwing a blanket over their shoulder, “That sounds like a great time! Could you pick up my sketchbook and pencil case, please?”

“Sure, I got it.” Chara nodded, picking up the two items and tucking them under their shoulder before following Frisk outside into the slight chill of the autumn night. Frisk then realized what was sewn into both the case and the book, and immediately hoped that Chara wouldn’t give either anymore inspection than what they had already done.

The walk to the river was relatively uneventful, as Chara and Frisk linked their arms and headed off together. The night, instead of dark and foreboding, was peaceful, calm and relaxed. Neither of them had any reason to fear the night now, and anything that lurked in the dark had more reason to be afraid of them.

Once they had arrived, Frisk picked a suitable spot in the small field next to the river and laid out their blanket, taking the rack of cookies and placing it in the center. The two sat down together, looking out over the river while munching on cookies, watching the water fall down the cavern and into the underground in a tranquil silence. Frisk had opened up their pencil case, selected a fine pencil, opened their sketch book and began to draw after they had finished their cookies. Chara, although still munching, leaned over on to their shoulder and watched them draw peacefully.

Although you couldn’t say much about any of this in terms of excitement, peace and relaxation was exactly what the two had needed. They had already been through quite a lot together, and it was just time to calm down underneath the stars. Above their heads, their shared soul was shining in a gentle hue, buzzing with a soft warmth and a kind love. Soon they had set the rack of cookies aside and laid down together, curling up close, arms wrapped around one another, and stared up at the stars together.

“The stars are beautiful tonight..” Chara pointed out softly, pointing up to the sky, and Frisk nodded, “You know what else is beautiful tonight?”

“Oh.. What?” Frisk began to blush.

“Those cookies.” Chara replied with confidence and utter surety, and Frisk let out a gasp and a laugh at the same time, giving Chara a gentle smack on the shoulder. “Nah, I’m kidding. Although the cookies were good, I think the real star out right now is you..”

“As long as you don’t forget the moon, I’ll happily be your star.” Frisk smiled, placing a soft and delicate kiss on Chara’s cheek, “And if you didn’t know.. You’re the moon of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay :D


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara carries Frisk back to their house, and the town is slowly starting to feel a little more like home

The sun was on the rise now, and Frisk had fallen asleep snuggled up next to Chara while they stared up into the sky, contemplating.. Well, everything in all honesty. It amazed them just how much their life had changed, but there was still something they didn’t know. What had happened to them before their accident, and why were these nightmares plaguing them?

Chara was certain that none of this had ever happened to them, so why was it something that felt so real during their episodes, during their nightmares? They felt like it was just something to shrug off as a bad dream, but they just couldn’t. Something burnt inside them, something telling them just how possible it was, just how capable of horror they really were. Did that make them the demon everyone thought they were? If not, then what did it make them, what did any of it mean? Things like this don’t happen without reason, and yet these reasons seemed to be lost on Chara, and lost on the world when the lab had been destroyed.

But maybe that was for the best. Maybe it was best that Chara never knew the truth behind any of it, and simply let the memories die, as everyone thought they would eventually. Although Chara wasn’t convinced, they had no better plan to offer. It was curious to them, though, as Frisk was going through something incredibly similar, and although they hid it well, Chara knew that this town was bringing back memories that might not have been their own. Be it as it may, Frisk was sleeping peacefully now, and it was time to go back to the house.

So, with a long sigh, Chara stood and scooped Frisk up into their arms, using their boot to fold up the blanket and shove the rack into the bag. They knelt down slowly, being sure not to disturb Frisk, and picked up the bag. They then tossed the blanket on top of Frisk and set their art supplies on them as well. That was when Chara noticed the name sewn on to the leather case in a brilliant gold.. And they noticed their own last name. Chara blushed furiously, although no one could seem, and walked back to the house with happy thoughts in their head.

When they arrived outside the house, there was a small crowd gathered outside. Well, a crowd for Chara’s taste, which was only four. Mother, Father, Sam and Asriel the potted plant. Chara sighed, wondering just what their family was doing up this early and why they were outside the house.

“So.. You’re going to be moving out, Chara?” Mother asked softly when Chara approached, and they could already feel the guilt set in. Mother was so nice and sweet, and might have been crushed by one of her children leaving the nest, even if Chara wasn’t their biological child.

“Well.. I suppose so, yes.” Chara answered delicately, looking up at their mother and father, “Frisk and I decided that it would be best if we lived together, on our own. Cause of these new mishaps, I guess, our lifestyle has changed a lot and we just thought it would be for the best, you know?”

“Oh yeah, it makes sense.” Sam said with a shrug, but quickly narrowed her eyes towards Chara, “You just take care of my child, alright?”

“You know I will.” Chara nodded confidently, looking down at Frisk, who was still sound asleep in their arms with a blanket and their supplies resting gently on their stomach. Sam sighed, and made a waving gesture with her hand towards the door, as if to give their approval.

“And hey, you better swing by for dinner now that you two are capable of eating things.” Asriel said with a light chuckle, “Or I guess it would be breakfast for you, with your strange new sleeping schedule.”

“Yeah, I think your mother would like that very much!” Father nodded, looking down at Asriel in his potted plant, whom he was carrying.

“And, my child, if you ever feel the need or want to return home with us, you’re always welcome to! No matter what, you’ll always be the little human who fell from the heavens to me, and you’ll always be my child.” Mother walked up and ruffled Chara’s hair with a soft and brilliant smile. It warmed Chara’s heart to hear those words, and the glowing heart that floated above Chara and Frisk really reflected just what they were feeling, something bitter sweet.

“So, we’ll be headed to the city again with Undyne, Papyrus and Sans.. And we were wondering if you would mind having your brother around until we return?” Mother asked, and Asriel made a shrugging motion with his leaves.

“Yeah, that’s cool. I’m probably just gonna have a glass of water, watch some TV and go to sleep or something. It might be a bit boring for him.” Chara shrugged casually, adjusting their hold on the sleeping Frisk in their arms, along with the plastic bag, which Sam noticed and quickly took back from them.

“Ah, nice. I need a relaxing day and some quality TV.” Asriel said with a casual laugh, his petals moving about as he did so. So, with that, Sam opened the door to the house and Chara went inside with Frisk, laying them down on the couch as Father followed, gently putting Asriel on to the coffee table. Everyone said their goodbyes, and left the siblings alone in the house while Frisk slept soundly on the couch. Chara found it rather funny that Frisk hadn’t woken up, and they decided to tuck them in, giving them a gentle pat on the head.

Chara yawned, messing with all the cables and cords of the TV and DVD player before taking the first disk of Season One of Game of Thrones and putting in. They turned on the TV, adjusted the volume, grabbed the remote and plopped down next to Frisk, snuggling up against them. It was at that point that Chara realized Frisk was, in fact, not asleep, when they had turned to face them, eyes open with a wide grin.

“I saw the name sewn into your pencil case, cutie.” Chara teased gently, booping their own nose against Frisk’s. Frisk blushed, looked away for a moment, and then turned back to Chara, who was expecting some sort of retort. Instead, Frisk pulled Chara close and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, which was beginning to escalate into what one might consider to be a make out session, and it probably would have reached that if.. Someone had interrupted.  
Asriel cleared their throat loudly, and both Chara and Frisk froze, “Howdy there, love birds. You know, you two have your own bedroom if you want some privacy. Just, actually start the episode before you go, ‘kay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Casually forgetting your flower brother is on the table right next to you


	11. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since monsters returned to the surface, and the world is changing. But it had also been changing Chara and Frisk's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm mentioned this chapter if that bothers anyway. Letting you know its coming.

It had been a few months now, since monsters had returned to the surface. Although initially nerve wracking, things had gotten peaceful. Darcy, as shifty and weird as he was, got along well with mother and father, and Sam as well, and negotiations between the kingdoms was solid. Albeit there was still tension between the two groups, even now, things were becoming more stable with every passing day. At least, as far as Chara knew. Frisk had been doing ambassador work with Sam over these months, and there were mixed feelings about the two. People seemed to relate to Sam and her antics, and people trusted Frisk, but there were still humans who were afraid of the monsters.

It was also announced, by the Baron himself, that Frisk was the heir to the throne, despite Frisk telling him not to. That too was met with mixed feelings. There were celebrations in the streets for the return of the heir, who all thought to be dead, but when some found out that Frisk sympathized with the monster community.. Some feelings became hostile. Some of those hostilities were taken out in slander on the news about Frisk and Chara’s relationship, but since Chara never really left the house much and didn’t give a shit about the news.. Chara had no idea. Frisk thought it would be better that they didn’t. Sure, these humans were considered to be extremists and had been ostracized by the others, it scared Frisk. Not for their own life, mind you, but afraid of hurting anyone else.

Work had honestly ruined Frisk’s sleep schedule, and they were constantly tired. Chara was able to help sometimes by letting Frisk feed off them for extra energy, kind of like a super hyped up coffee, but it didn’t replace the sleep that Frisk lost on a regular basis. They worked hard, trying to keep everything peaceful, push for monster rights in the human community, and show the kingdoms that they could live together without worry. Chara missed them a lot, when Frisk wasn’t stressed and tired or upset. There had been nights when Chara thought Frisk was sleeping, and they were playing video games with some dorks on the other side of the world, and cuts began to form across their arm and thighs. Chara would have to throw down the remote and find Frisk right away, as they sometimes snuck out the window to do it.

Though no matter what, Chara would always find them and take them home. The next day, Chara refused to let Frisk go to work and kept them at home to take care of them. Most of that day was Frisk cuddling up against Chara while they played games with Asriel and lounged around. Frisk was honestly glad that Chara and Asriel would make sure that the house was kept clean and did some of the other chores, because everyone knew that Frisk was too exhausted to do it themselves.

Speaking of Asriel, he had actually grown quite amused by being a flower. He liked to scare visiting humans who thought that he was just a simple flower. He had also been spending time figuring out how to use his own magic while a flower, which was no longer the same as it used to be. It was mainly using leaves and seeds to lift things, move them and do any other nifty thing that he needed to do, like moving his flower pot and operating a game controler. He still kept his title, and made his gamer-tag God_of_Hyperdeath. Chara had made theirs Bitterbish2000. It made everyone happy to see Asriel and Chara’s relationship to be so positive again, especially mom and dad.

Since Frisk was now spending a lot of time with their mother at work, their relationship had gotten a lot better as well. So, though everything in general, things were getting a lot better. Chara and Frisk had also figured out the rules of being half human and half vampire. Chara could drink blood, but they only needed it like someone else would need coffee, and they could eat food to fill them up. Frisk could eat food, but it wouldn’t fill them up, and they still had to drink blood. Both of them got tired in the sun, and had night-owl tendencies. They were always aware how the other was feeling, no matter how far apart they were, and Chara made sure to give Frisk a call every time things were getting bad at work. Their relationship was a little messy right now, but things were going to be okay.

Right now, Asriel and Chara were at the couch and coffee table playing Halo 5 war-zone together, and they were winning. Chara looked at the time for just a second, and noticed that Frisk was going to be home soon. Hopefully, unless something came up, and something usually did. Still, Chara always made sure to be at the door just in case.

“Hey, HEY! Bish, we got some suckers trying to flank us! Pay attention!” Asriel shouted, and brought Chara back to the game.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m on it! These scrub-lords have nothing on me.” Chara retorted quickly, turning their focus onto the TV screen. “Anyway, Frisk is gonna be home soon so we have to wrap these suckers up quick.”

“Oh come on, you know Frisk always has to stay over-time.” Asriel sighed, following Chara into the fray of the battle. It was their last little skirmish, and their team won after that. Asriel laughed and celebrated when he saw God_of_Hyperdeath as the mvp. Nice. As if on cue, Chara could hear Frisk fumbling for their keys outside. Chara practically threw themselves over the side of the couch on a rush to open the door and greet Frisk with a huge hug. It was Friday, and the weekend was coming off. Frisk promised they would take the weekend off.

“Glad to see you, too, strawberry.” Frisk smiled, holding Chara close and taking a deep breath. Asriel was still celebrating his victory. “So.. Are you ready for a nice weekend? I know you’ve been looking forward to this.”

“I sure am! I decided instead of you having to deal with Asriel and mine’s awful cooking, that we could maybe go to the city and eat at a nice restaurant I found?” Chara suggested awkwardly, “I got reservations earlier today.”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty nice!” Frisk laughed. Damn, that laugh was just too cute for Chara to handle sometimes, “I just want to shower and change, I feel gross after today.”

“Alright, great!” Chara exclaimed, turning over to Asriel at the coffee table, “Desktop is yours, Hyperdeath. Don’t use my league account unless you want to play Birb-King.”

“Okay but what if I want to use your Zed skin?” Asriel asked, turning over to Chara. Chara sighed and shrugged, their universal gesture for ‘i don’t really care at this point.’ “Nice, nice. Well, have fun, bish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. What do you think?


	12. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I change things up a little, and we enter a brand new perspective of this story... And things will be brought in a light that we have never seen.

At this point in time, I wasn’t really sure if I understood what was happening. This.. Interaction between Chara and Frisk, it was something I had never seen before. At least, as far as humans were concerned. I’ve been trapped between worlds and time for as long as I can remember, and I’ve seen it all, everything that has ever been. If there’s anything that I’ve learned, is that the only thing about a human you can trust is their self interest. These two have been.. Different. See, after Chara destroyed the guardian for me, the remnants of my soul were tethered to Chara's, as well as Sam's. It was going to take work, but I would soon be free. However, that is a story for another time.

Back on topic. I had been tethered down to a living soul, and I began to share its emotion and feeling.. Sort of. See, for a while, the human Chara had taken after the remnants of my own, becoming cold and distant. They began to hear things, see things and understand everything that I did. It was like that for a while, until my host met Frisk. Things started to change, Chara’ determination soon overpowered the broken and scattered pieces of my own, and their soul began to feel. So did mine. It was strange, really. Even now, I’m not sure I understand. There was a connection between the two that I had seen in every timeline, even my own, and when the two souls bonded, that feeling grew even stronger.

I had never seen or felt anything like it, it was like some sort of magic. There was devotion and love, so strong that they were able to break the barrier. It was between humans, too. The most cruel, vile species I had ever seen.. And they were capable of this. I just wasn’t capable of understanding how this had come to be. Everything I had ever experienced from humanity pointed a whole different direction, it showed me that humanity was the real evil of this world. The thought had crossed my mind, at one point, that maybe humans were different in this world, compared to my own. I knew that wasn’t right. No matter what timeline, everyone seems to be all around the same. Except for Frisk. Frisk was always different. My Frisk was cruel and twisted, others were loving and kind.. Some just didn’t care.

Right, right.. The story. Back to that. Anyway, the night of their second date was going to be the first time Chara and Frisk had ever set eyes on me. Sam had already met me before, alone in the street at night. Of course, I wasn’t really real. I still don’t have my own body, and my soul is still stuck in pieces between three others. It gets a little cramped in my head, but what are you gonna do?

As for the date itself.. It was interesting to watch, for a while, but it started to make me sick just by watching and.. Feeling. I pulled a few.. Tricks, if you’ll allow me to show.. As if I needed your permission, I’m the narrator of this story and you get to see it anyway. So sit tight. Or don’t. I don’t care.

/~/~/~/

Frisk looked around the room nervously. Partly because it was a fancy place, and they were on a fancy date with Chara, but everyone there.. Knew who Frisk was. All of them. They had even been greeted at the door with the pleasantry your grace. People were looking at them, scoffing, joking.. Frisk could hear them saying things, how they were a traitor, how they should be killed the way their father was.. How they were just fucking the heir to the underground for monster’s loyalty. Chara couldn’t hear any of it though, and Frisk didn’t understand how. They had the same sense of hearing, right?

“Frisk.. Frisk! Dessert is here.” Chara laughed, reaching for their hand. Frisk jumped up, and soon realized it was only Chara and the waitress. “Is everything okay, Frisk? I can ask the waiter to bring boxes for our cake and we can have it at home.”

“Alright, yeah, of course.” Frisk sighed, rubbing their arm and looking around. Maybe it wasn’t safe, but they had already eaten food so.. Maybe it didn’t matter. They figured, maybe some cake in the quiet of home would be nice. Well, quiet was a long stretch. Chara and Asriel got pretty into their games, sometimes. Especially league.

Chara tapped the waiter on the shoulder, and asked politely for two small take out boxes. The waiter left, and soon returned. Chara had somehow managed to foot the bill, although Frisk wasn’t really sure how, considering all they did was play games and do house chores. They decided to ask about that later, remembering some quote about gifts and horses and sticking your face in a horse’s mouth. Or.. Something along those lines. They had left not long after with the boxes and into the night lights of the city.

They held hands as they walked, but Frisk was still antsy and nervous among the human city at night. They were looking around, constantly making sure that no one was following them.. But this wasn’t new, every walk home was like this. Until, out of the corner of their eye.. Frisk spotted a child just outside of an alley.. It gestured for them to follow, and ran in.

“Chara, did you see that! There was.. There was a small kid, they looked hurt.. We have to go find them!” Frisk exclaimed, patting Chara’s shoulder frantically before running off. Chara stared in disbelief, wondering what on earth a small child was doing in an alley, and ran after Frisk. When they finally caught up, Frisk was kneeling and looking down at something.

“What is it, Frisk? There isn’t any kid here.. Is everything alright? Frisk..? Talk to me.” Chara was worried, and Frisk wasn’t responding. It took a while, but they finally turned and stood up, holding something in their hands.

A small, pink silken blanket that had a red heart sewn on to it with the initials C.L inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Narrator will be available for chat on the askblog


	13. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go deeper into the nature of Chara's episode.. And find out what some of these things really mean.

Chara laughed nervously, rubbing the back of their neck before reaching down and touching the small blanket that was in Frisk’s hands. It was a mistake. Before either of them knew what was happening, the world was dripping black all around them. Tar was seeping from the cracks of the bricks and through every cranny in the world to drown both Chara and Frisk in something they didn’t want to see.. Memories, but not their own. No, those memories belonged to someone who had been dead for a long time.

Soon the dripping tar formed itself into shapes, creating a world that had been lost to the depths of the void, wiped clean from existence, but not from memory. The world felt like a shadow, flickering and dancing, impossible to stay still as if it was a pond under a heavy storm. Soon the forming shapes became images, and they were images of a place that was somewhat familiar to Chara.. Except, it was still open and new, instead of a pile of ash and dust. Why would Chara’s episode bring them here.. And with Frisk?

Whatever the reasons may be, Frisk took Chara’s hand and gripped it tight as a small child, maybe seven years old, ran outside the building with a small, pink blanket in hand. Their hair was a rough mess, and their clothes were covered in dust. The child motioned for the couple to follow, and so they did. The kid slowly opened the door and led Chara and Frisk inside; the door read Charlotte Orphanage, and inside there was a mess of tables, chairs and kids all running about. There were adults following them around, playing board games with the kids and trying to keep everything in order. It didn’t seem like a bad place, but the child pulled the two farther in. That’s when they began to hear it.

Amidst the sounds of all the other children, there was a soft crying sound. The child led them towards it, taking them down a flight of stairs and into the basement.. They flipped on the light, and inside was something horrific. Shredded corpses of dead rats, some with their skin peeled off, stuck on plastic forks and knives, all leading up to a old, rotting door. As Frisk and Chara approached, the crying grew louder and louder until the small child opened the door.. And vanished, leaving them alone in the basement. With every step Chara and Frisk took towards the darkened room, the world outside seemed to grow quiet and asleep.. Until they reached it and peered inside.

Sitting inside was the same small child that had led them there, holding a pink blanket and a small teddy bear, crying.. The ground was covered in a thin layer of blood, and Frisk noticed something as they stepped inside.. Rather, kicked. Covering the floor of the room were corpses, dust, tar and blood. It reeked of death, decay and poison, and the child’s cry soon became a twisted laughter. Chara and Frisk turned and ran back up the stairs, searching in desperation for the exit to the orphanage, but with the turn of every corner the child was there, taking new victims for their collection in the basement, but this time it was the other children, the nursing staff.. And anything with life. When the couple finally fell to the ground outside the building, they turned to see it become enveloped in flames.. And the seven year old child walking out, laughing hysterically. Or maybe they were crying.

Whatever it was, they had no time to figure it out, as the world around them began to swirl and burn into nothingness, leaving Chara and Frisk alone in the void, holding one another’s hand. The images of horror that Chara saw in their nightmares began to swirl around them, everything horrible and every possibility, every what if that was never taken.. Until Chara shot open their eyes to greet the world again.

They weren’t in the alley anymore, they weren’t even in the city. They were laying on their couch at home, and they could hear Asriel bickering at his game while he played. They could hear Frisk in the kitchen, putting away their leftovers in the fridge and getting a glass of water. They were home.. And they sat up, more confused now than ever.

“I know, Chara.. It’s okay, lay back down..” Frisk whispered, setting the glass of water down on the coffee table and gently pushing Chara back to a laying position on the couch. “You blacked out after you touched the blanket, and I carried you home. You were having one of your episodes again.”

“Did.. Did you see?” Chara coughed, reaching their hand out to Frisk’s, taking it and gently pulling, wanting Frisk to sit next to them. Frisk obliged, and sat down, gently pulling Chara’s head into their lap.

“No, I didn’t see.. I knew that you were scared, and confused.. But I didn’t see any of it. I’m really sorry.” Frisk answered softly, loud enough so that Chara could hear but so that Asriel couldn’t over the sound of his game.

“It’s okay.. It’s okay..” Chara sighed, turning and burying their face in Frisk’s tummy, wrapping their arms around them and curling up into a little ball. It reminded Frisk a lot of a few week old kitten.

“Good, cause tomorrow, I have plans for us.” Frisk declared with a nod of their head, gently stroking Chara’s hair. “We’re gonna play some of those freakin’ games and kick ass, alright?”

Chara nodded, but Frisk could tell that they liked the sound of that idea. The soul the two shared was free for the world to see once again, glowing beautifully above their heads. Asriel could see it in the reflection of his screen, and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	14. Alphys and the Amalgamates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!! This is just an explanation of something that has been in my drive for almost a month! It should help with a few things, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain lots of swearing. This is almost an outline thing I made for myself a month ago so I knew what was happening when I wrote my new chapters. However, because of things posted on the blog, I haven't been writing anything NEW. So I decided to put this up instead because it clarifies some shit.

So like, the lab blew the fuck up, like, the whole sha-bang, so what the fuck happened to the amalgamates? Are they dead ass? Or were they ever a thing? Well, I mean, I'm here puttin together pieces of my own shit to figure that one out, because SURPRISE! I don't know what the frilly fucking shit I'm doing, so yeah. Anyway, we got the shit that happened with Lil' Sam and W.D Gaster in the first lab, the whole.. Accident.

In that, Gaster and Sam were working on a way to preserve any soul, even a monster soul, indefinitely, so that it could handle be injected with pure determination like fucking crack cocaine or heroin or some shit. Anyway, Gaster was also running tests on timelines and shit, trying to see them, figure them out, the whole nine yards. Shit that sansy boi took up later.

Anyway so Gaster is studying one particular timeline, and something starts going fucking nuts in the equipment while Sam is in another room, playing around with the first prototype for that determination heroin resistance serum. Determination=Heroin. So, the fucking Timeline lab blows the fuck up and it fucks up the shit in the serum lab, and fuck is going everywhere. Gaster gets fucked up trying to secure some of the serum, and after saving Chara.. falls into the core and Sam gets fuckin dead

Except, the serum ends up working and.. Sam's soul stays together, and her body is rebuilt by all this leftover, black goop from the catastrophe. The fact that the timeline lab blew up is hella important to this shit, anyway. ON TO THE POINT! ALPHYS AND THE AMALGAMATES!! So the Amalgamates never existed, thanks for being so fucking anticlimactic me. God reading this latter is gonna suck ass.

So Alphys, wtf is Alphys workin on? What's our gurl alphys doin? Well, a very similar thing to what she was in the canon, sort of. Trying to use monster souls to break the barrier. She was using the leftover lab work from Sam and Gaster to try and piece together something that could allow a monster soul to be injected with that dank ass determi-heroin. She spent a lot of time researching human souls based on Chara's, except Chara's soul was already gettin F'd by that determi-heroin serum.

And yes, she does do tests on dying monsters to see if it works, and she is still incredibly guilty for the way the tests failed.. Except, they didn't make amalgamates. The serum is injected into the dying monster, and it leaves their body in a stasis. Once determination is injected, they become just like their old selves.. But it was basically a fucking heroin addiction, cause they needed more and more and more to keep surviving and Alphys didn't have enough, and she couldn't make it..

So the test subjects turned into the same black, sticky goop that formed in the original accident.. And boiled away. So yes, this is what would happen if you were to starve Frisk, Chara, Sam or _[REDACTED:SEE INFO FILE PROJECT: S!C]_. All three of them are technically surviving subjects of the experiments done by Alphys, Gaster and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lel


	15. PJ's and BJ's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. We all know what this chapter is gonna be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a warning before the mature content starts btw.

The two had fallen asleep there, laying on the couch together with their arms wrapped around one another. Although.. Asriel wasn’t really capable of sleeping. He had just logged off the desktop, taken the laptop and moved to another room to continue playing. He had actually gotten really good over the past few months. He had already reached level 30, and he was already ranked gold 3. He was pretty proud of himself for that one. Either way, he was going to make it a point today to stay chilling in his room while his sibling and their datemate had a game day all to themselves.

Although he did plan a little bit of a joke with some of the new magic that he had been working on, but that comes later. Frisk was always the first one to wake up, and they left the couch as best they could without waking up Chara to go make breakfast. It wasn’t much, but Frisk figured chocolate chip pancakes would really make Chara happy. Chara slept like a rock throughout the entire cooking process until Frisk had come back into the living room with the plate of pancakes, a mug of orange juice and some berries.

Chara was a special kind of adorable when they were asleep. Their body wasn’t so guarded, everything was much more open and free. Their wild hair had become somewhat of a nest, knotting up in a million different places. Their hand was half-way up their shirt on their lower chest, exposing their soft little tum. It was a good tum. Frisk smirked with an idea that would wake Chara up for sure..

They knelt down next to the couch and pressed their lips against Chara’s belly button before.. Blowing, making a loud and ridiculous motorboat noise. Chara’s body shot up instantly, their shirt and undertop half off and pulled in their legs. Their pants seemed to have gone missing sometime in the night, and they were just wearing bright pink underwear that had bunched up. After all that movement, Frisk’s face was in a bit of an.. Awkward position, shall we say.

“Frisk?! Why?! Why have you forsaken me- OH MY GOD, FRISK!” Chara shouted, pulling Frisk’s head away from their hips, “I just woke up!! Your head is not supposed to go there!! I am a pure virgin, okie??? And Mamma said no love making until marriage??”

“Nooo, Chara! That is NOT what I was thinking! Gosh!!” Frisk blushed furiously, and they looked away, kind of embarrassed. Chara responded simply by pulling Frisk up next to them on to the couch and climbing in their lap before turning to face their breakfast. “You should take a shower, Chara.”

“Wowie, so rude.” Chara replied stiffly yet jokingly, “Thank you for breakfast, by the way. And.. I plan to take a shower, tonight. But you’re going to join me, because.. We have to conserve water and stuff. It’s important.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure those are your only motives behind that.” Frisk blushed, burying their face in Chara’s shoulder. “Now, eat your breakfast you silly. I made chocolate chip pancakes, and yes, yes they’re artificial but I tried my best. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“That’s.. That’s really sweet of you. Thank you.” Chara smiled, turned around and smooched Frisk on the cheek before turning around and starting to eat. Frisk had taken the remote, turned on the TV and started an episode of Bob Ross’s show that had recently been added to netflix. His show really helped Frisk relax, and he was such a precious person.

After finishing their food, Chara cleared the coffee table and returned with a large bag that they set down and began to unpack. Inside there were a multitude of different chip bags, mainly doritios and flaming hot cheetos, as well as cans of energy drinks and sodas. Frisk looked up at Chara in confusion, cause Chara knew that they had a preference to be a little more healthy than this.

“What? It’s for me.” Chara shrugged, kicking up their feet on the coffee table, grabbing the controller and cracking open a soda. They adjusted their position on Frisk’s lap, who was getting all sorts of hot and bothered by the action, and handed Frisk a controler. Although Frisk didn’t really want to mention it, there was a lot of incidental grinding whenever Chara would get surprised or move.

That was.. That was really it. That was the entire day. For a few hours straight, Chara and Frisk were playing games like Halo, Overwatch and League, and then Chara would crash from the sheer amount of sodas they were drinking. While they were crashed, Frisk would turn on netflix and watch Bob Ross while snuggling Chara. Then, Chara would wake up and they would play a few more hours of games. I.. I honestly don’t understand the concept. The way Chara wore that stupid headset and leaned forward like it was the most intense thing in the world, while Frisk’s arms were wrapped around their waist with controller in hand, looking over their shoulder.

It was getting late now, and when Chara shut off the console, Frisk thought they were about to crash again, but.. That didn’t happen. They stood up, turned around and held their hands out to Frisk with a mischievous smirk, “There’s one more game that we’re going to have to play tonight, okay?”

“Oh, well.. Alright.” Frisk blushed, and Chara took their hand, leading them to the bedroom. Frisk was starting to get really hot under the collar, and they were really confused about what was about to happen.

“Stay here while I get changed, alright-y?” Chara whispered hotly into Frisk’s ear, tip-toeing away from them and into the bathroom. Frisk sort of.. Awkwardly stood there for who knows how long while waiting for Chara to return from the bathroom.. And they hadn’t even noticed that Chara had locked the door to the room.

**_alright kiddos the next part has some more mature content, if you couldn’t tell by the hints. If you don’t wanna see that, that’s chill. It’s not a big part of the story. Or.. part of it, at all really._ **

Chara stepped out of the bathroom, very.. Very slowly, accenting every single movement as Frisk watched. They had changed out of their underwear and messy top and into something much, much more.. Attractive. This one is something I have no idea how to describe, as the shit narrator I am, so you’re gonna have to just take a look at it instead.

“Oh.. Oh geez..” Frisk stuttered, looking down at their toes, “I.. I’m not really sure what kind of game you’re wanting to play..”

Chara placed a gentle finger on Frisk’s chin and lifted their head so that their eyes met. They were making gentle circles on the side of their neck with another finger, slowly pushing Frisk’s baggy sweater out of the way of their neck, “This one is called… Oh, let’s just call it.. Quench my thirst.” Chara suggested, suddenly biting into Frisk’s neck, and they let out a loud moan.

“Uhm.. Chara?! Chara where are your hands going?! Chara!” Frisk protested, reaching down and grabbing their hand before they could get any lower. Chara pulled their fangs away from Frisk’s neck and looked up at them, confused.

“What is it, love?” Chara asked lyrically, gently pressing their fingers against the bite mark that was left on Frisk’s neck. “If you don’t want me to, I can stop. I’m not gonna pressure you into anything.”

“No, I mean.. I do want you to, I just.. I mean..” Frisk stuttered, looking away from Chara’s eyes. They were so goddamn attractive to them and they wanted what they were offering more than anything, but they were also.. Embarrassed, by the things they were born with. “I just.. We never really talked about my like.. Sex, I guess. I mean, what I was born as. Or.. I mean, I.. I dunno..”

“You’re such a silly little nerd, Frisk.” Chara whispered into their ear, pressing gentle kisses down from their cheek, to their neck.. And down from their neck across the softness of their chest, slowly getting lower and lower and lower.. “I don’t care about that. I want you, and everything that comes with you.”

“Oh.. Oh geez..” Frisk stammered, looking up and leaning back against the wall, running their hands through Chara’s hair. Chara slowly wiggled off Frisk’s pants and underclothes and began to tease them, take them in their mouth and give them a night they would NEVER forget. It wasn’t long at all before Chara leaned back, wiping their chin with their hand, as their face was now covered in what Chara would consider to be Frisk’s “happy white chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://askthechara.tumblr.com/post/145465477424/so-yeh-collab-i-made-with-digeridoodler-and-never  
> That's the outfit chara is wearing btw


	16. The Smut™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all it is. It has nothing to do with the story. Is just shameless smut.

Chara looked up slowly towards Frisk, grinning widely as it dripped slowly from their mouth. Frisk was panting heavily and staring down at Chara, running their hands through their hair as they slowly stood up and began to pull off Frisk’s sweater, tossing it to the side and pulling them to the bed.

“Chara..? Chara what are you-” Frisk was cut off when Chara gave them a sharp shove onto the bed, causing them to fall back. Chara crawled next to them and positioned Frisk so that they were leaning up against the pillows and the back of the bed. Frisk was spending too much time freaking out to really do anything other than stare at Chara and every purposefully accented movement of their body.

Chara slowly licked their lips, crawling up and straddling Frisk, ever so slightly grinding against them to elicit a squeal from their lips. Frisk’s face was red hot and they were sweating now, but Chara only laughed while gently stroking the curves of Frisk’s body, the mix of liquid in their mouth showing clearly. In Chara’s mind, their body was perfection, something to be worshipped and protected. The softness of their chest, the gentle curve of their hips, the squishiness of their tum.. It was a body born one way, a body that fought to be another holding a mind that wished only to be a perfectly good version of itself. And to Chara? This was perfect.

But they weren’t doing this just for Frisk’s enjoyment. No, in all honesty.. They wanted it a lot and they’ve wanted it since the day their souls had fused together. Although they had done a lot that day, this was something that they didn’t do. Chara had been.. Craving this for a long time, so they finally gave into desire.. And let them inside. Frisk let out a loud gasp and sucked in their breath.

“It’s so?? Warm??” Frisk gasped for breath, as they were quite short on that, and stared up at Chara, who had finished cleaning up their face and was leaning down towards them.

“What were you expecting?” Chara whispered into their ear, rubbing their chest and slowly moving back and forth, only taking in a little and it left Frisk panting.

“Well, I mean.. I.. I don’t.. Know.. I don’t know..” Frisk stammered out between jagged breaths and a hot sweat. Before they knew it, Chara had bitten into the other side of their neck and began to gently kiss and suck at the wound. They gently took in just a bit more, but.. Chara was getting sick of going slow; they had wanted this way too much and for too long and so they leaned back and took it all, letting out a loud moan and a few choice words that mainly consisted of “Oh fuck” and “Frisk”. Frisk.. Well, Frisk practically shouted. They weren’t expecting any of that at all, the way it sent a rush through their body or.. Any of it.

Chara pulled their bodies tight together and began to kiss Frisk in a hot passion, testing just how far they could get their tongue in their mouth while moving up and down on Frisk slowly. Frisk was enjoying themselves a little too much; the way it felt inside of Chara, the way their tongues danced in their mouth.. And even still, the moan would escape. 

Chara leaned back again, moving their body faster and faster onto Frisk. They had given up on trying to contain any screams or moans that were desperate to escape, and in the hot mess of love Frisk was probably the loudest. Chara was more than thrilled to hear the way Frisk was shouting their name, the way they yelled out, “Oh fuck, Chara! Please don’t stop!” And Chara was just getting overly satisfied, desperate to spill over the edge, and so they began to give themselves a little more help by touching themselves as well. Frisk would.. Well, figure this out later.

And it wasn’t before long that Chara’s body fell over the edge in an electric pulse throughout their body, and the glowing soul that hovered above both Chara and Frisk became somewhat of a flashing bundle of color and lasers that you might see at a rave or something.. And soon it died down, leaving Chara to collapse in a heap onto Frisk’s body.

Frisk was laying there, staring at the ceiling. I’m pretty sure they were having a crisis vs “holy shit that just happened what the fuck.” and “HOLY SHIT!! THAT JUST /HAPPENED/!!”  
If anyone was wondering, Asriel was complaining the entire time during his game of league. He was also commenting on their sex life like it was a basketball game or something.

“Yeah, yeah I know that was a lot of noise. It was honestly kind of annoying but like?? I couldn’t just mute them?? … Right?? I didn’t even know they were like that? … Honestly my sibling is such a dork, I’m surprised they’re even getting action like this… It’s nuts, dude. I just had to listen to them get laid. It’s so weird??” Asriel had said into the mic of his game after the match had finished 


	17. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Chara and Frisk have something heavy on their hearts, weighing them down and stopping them from doing something they really want to do, and with lunch with their parents and the Baron, it's starting to get stressful.

Chara was outside the building again, Charlotte Orphanage, standing in the shadow of a tall oak tree. It was autumn, and the leaves of the tree were a variety of colours, but they had all been slightly grayed, as if the entire world had lost some of its splendor. The vision itself had trouble staying solid, and it dripped and wavered as Chara looked around. This place was too familiar to them, but they didn’t know why.. It wasn’t as if they had ever been there before, right?

By some unknown force, Chara was compelled to walk closer and closer. With every step, the cries of children, be them delighted or upset, grew louder. There were even voices that Chara recognized, although they couldn’t put a name on them. Once inside, Chara followed the noises into a room that looked like some sort of play room, toys scattered about and children running about. Then they noticed something.. A small child, roughly four or five years old, sitting alone in the corner. In their hand was a small pink blanket, and they were crying. None of the other kids paid them any mind.

Chara approached the child slowly, and squatted down in front of them. The child looked up nervously and wiped the tears from their eyes before opening them. Chara almost stumbled back upon seeing the eyes of the child that gazed into them; it was like staring directly into their own. The iris was a deep crimson, the veins clear and present from crying and a fire was burning within them. They saw something in this child.. Pain, fear, loneliness and confusion.

They tried to shake the thought but something was just so familiar about this child. The way they held themselves, their eyes, the expression, this building.. It nagged and tugged at the back of Chara’s mind but they just didn’t know why. Then a name was called, and the child looked up and straight through Chara. The name was called again, and this time they were able to make out what it was. Cherice.

But before Chara had time to make the connection, the world around them darkened for a few seconds before erupting into flames; flames that consumed the building around them, and they could see it charring the bodies that littered the floor and the halls. Bodies of the children and the staff, bodies of rodents and pets.. Burning. Chara tried to escape but they couldn’t, there wasn’t any way for them to get out. A sinister, childish laughter echoed throughout the complex as Chara turned about, trying desperately to escape until they turned a single corner and felt a hot blade stabbing into them.

Chara sat up fast as lightning with a shout of pain and began to look around. Frisk had jumped up from their spot, sitting on the edge of the bed, and dropped a small, black box onto the floor that landed with a gentle thud. Frisk had already gotten dressed, and it looked like they had been up for at least an hour. They crawled over and pulled Chara close, gently stroking their hair as they shivered and panted, gasping for air. Frisk whispered in their ear and assured them that whatever it was, they were okay now. They were safe.

After a few minutes, Chara took in a long, deep breath and sighed, “I’m okay now, it’s alright.. It was just a dream. I didn’t mean to startle you like that.. What was it that you dropped?”

“O-oh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it, it isn’t your fault.” Frisk replied nervously, rubbing their shoulder reflexively, “You should get changed. Your brother told me that your parents, my mom and that guy, Darcy, would be visiting for lunch, and that’s in about half an hour. He didn’t say what they wanted to talk about. I tried to say I didn’t want to do any work this weekend, but they insisted and said they needed you to be there, too so.. Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it’s just lunch. It’ll be fine.” Chara said, yawning and rolling out of bed. They spent a few minutes picking out something to wear before heading to the bathroom while Frisk sat alone on the bed, staring off into the distance. “You’ll have to tell me what’s bothering you later.”

“I.. I will.” Frisk promised, waving Chara off as they shut the bathroom door. Frisk slipped off the bed and picked up the small box that had fallen to the floor. They opened it and stared at the small item inside.

“You were supposed to do it already, last night at dinner. What happened?” Came a voice from the door, and Frisk turned to see Asriel. Well, a version of him. In truth, it was a growth of vine and leaves that worked more like a speaker for him to talk without having to leave his room. Frisk wondered how he had learned to do that.

“I was.. I was scared. I thought they might have said no.. I don’t know why, I mean, it’s practically already done but.. Something’s been, I dunno, blocking our.. Connection. I don’t know what, or why but we just haven’t been able to fully share our feelings like we did before. I guess it has something to do with Chara’s nightmares or, or something like that.” Frisk let out a heavy sigh of uncertainty, taking out the small object and playing with it in their hands.

“Chara does that, even to the people they love the most. They’ve always been distant and far off, it’s just how they are. Still, you’re closer to them than anyone else and it’s painfully obvious how they feel about you. You don’t have to worry about them saying no, it literally will not happen. What you do have to worry about is the group of four that are coming for lunch that are gonna wanna talk about it.” Asriel explained, making all sorts of gestures with the leaves on the vine.

“You’re right, of course.. I’ll figure something out.” Frisk replied softly, placing the object back into the box and sliding it under the nightstand. They gave their hair a quick brush with their hand and headed outside the room. Asriel had taken his vines back to where ever he has to do whatever it was that he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	18. Luncheon Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new change in Chara and Frisk's life has been presented, and things are going to have to adjust accordingly in order for everyone to remain safe and happy.

Chara looked in the mirror and sighed, brushing back their hair a little, deciding they were satisfied with the way they looked. Although they had personally grown accustom to the way their own eyes looked and their family never cared, they were worried now that they would be among other humans again. These kind of eyes just weren’t normal among people, and the people who had them used to be viewed as a gift to the kingdom. Until the end of the war.. After that, crimson eyes were looked at as demonic, something to be shunned, ignored and eventually.. Put out.

Since Chara didn’t know Darcy, they decided that today they would be wearing contacts that gave their iris a different tint. It wasn’t 100% effective but it got the job done, and for now Chara’s eyes would be brown. They opened the door and could already hear light chatter in the kitchen; their guests must have already arrived while Chara was in the bathroom getting ready. With a light groan, they headed to the kitchen to find Frisk standing next to the island counter, Asriel positioned back in his pot on the table with their guests seated at the table. Mother, Father, Sam and the Baron Darcy.

“Hello my child, so delighted for you to join us!” Mother smiled wide; she seemed oddly happy about something, although Chara had no idea what. “Undyne has been wondering where you’ve been! She’s missed training with you and your brother, although I doubt she’d say anything about it.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I’ll call her about it later today. A little training could do some good, I suppose. It isn’t like I ever do much else.” Chara answered with an indecisive shrug, “So.. Mom, dad, San.. Baron, what’s up? I mean, I don’t mind seeing you all but this was kind of unexpected and uh.. Odd, I suppose.”

The baron raised his hand, “Ah, Darcy is just fine for me, thank you. We’re actually here to talk about you and Frisk, there’s a special event coming up and everyone needs to be caught up on the situation or it could end up.. Not so hot.” The Baron explained, reaching into the pocket of his coat to pull out a bag of hot cheetos.

“See, things have been kind of uneasy lately with the rulership and the diplomatic and, well, you’re living with the ambassador so you should know all this.” Sam gave a wave of her hand to dismiss the thought, “Anyway, since Frisk is heir to the human throne, they all want Frisk back in their city in the palace.”

“Except there are extremists in the city that are really against what Frisk is doing for us.. And we don’t want them to be hurt. So that’s why when Frisk has to leave for the palace..” Father explained, looking over at Mother to finish. Chara felt like they weren’t going to like what they were about to hear.

“We’ll be sending you with them, along with Undyne, Alphys and the Skeleton brothers!” Mother nodded and Chara stared at Asriel with narrowed eyebrows, “Don’t worry, it’s a rather large building and you’ll be able to have all the space you need. You’re going to start training with Undyne again so you can be in top shape to make sure no harm comes to Frisk while there.”

“And I’ve got my own guard to send as well. Best of the best, in my opinion. Security will be a little tight, but that place is big enough for you to not even know they’re in the building. Frisk will be able to do all their work from in there and you can help. I think it’s a well made plan if I do say so myself.” Darcy explained with a grin practically plastered to his face. He seemed pleased with himself.

“I, well, I mean.. Okay. All right then.” Chara sighed, placing their hands on their hips and looking down for a second, before turning to face Frisk, “What do you think about all this? It’s going to be where your job is and stuff, and it’s to keep you safe so..”

“I mean.. I’ve gotten really used to our small house, the forest outside and the community we’ve been living in but.. Well, it’s probably for the best until some of these problems quiet down, you know?” Frisk explained, a little fidgety and flustered. Something was definitely up, but Chara just couldn’t tell what it was.

“Alright, yeah.. I guess that works.” Chara dropped their hands back to their pockets and walked over to where Frisk was standing to make sure that everything was okay. They haven’t been able to really.. Connect as well lately and it was really starting to get on their nerves.

“There is one more thing, if you don’t mind..” Darcy said, popping a few more chips into his mouth and standing up, “There’s something I need to show the both of you. It’s.. Very important, and I feel like it’s something you both have been wanting to know.”

This perked both Frisk’s and Chara’s interest, and Chara inadvertently leaned forward and pressed their elbows on the counter, “What do you mean by that? What do you want to show us?” They asked curiously.

“Come on, it’s better if I show you.” Darcy smiled, heading for the door and motioning Frisk and Chara to follow. “I’m sure Chara’s brother won’t mind wrapping things up here while you two are out and about.”

“Right, right.” Frisk nodded, and followed Darcy out of the door. Chara stood for a moment, gave their brother a sympathetic look followed by a more casual and apathetic shrug. They followed Darcy and Frisk outside, and heard a small snippet of conversation before closing the door.

“I don’t mean to be rude or blunt but.. All this for just an ambassador? I know they’re important but it just seems a little much to me..”

“They won’t be just an ambassador. Not for very long.”

“Once that happens, they’re gonna be in a lot of danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game of who said what


	19. Ashes, Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes Chara and Frisk to an eleven year old ruin to tell them a story, but he has a much deeper meaning to the words that he says, and hopes that the two will take away what he needs them to understand.

Chara, Frisk and Darcy found themselves in a run down neighborhood, standing in front of what used to be some sort of building. Emphasis on used to be, as now it was nothing more a pile of ash, charred wood and twisted metal frames that seemed to come from some sort of swing set. It was hard to tell now, everything was grayed over and crusted with decay or ash. Darcy assured that this place would spark some sort of curiosity, but the only thing Chara wanted to know is why they were here.

“This used to be an orphanage, at its prime about twenty years ago. It’s been ash for about eleven.” Darcy explained, making gestures with his hands as he spoke, “It was called Charlotte’s, and it was where most of the orphans or runaways ended up. Even to this day, no one is really sure why it burnt down, but I have a few ideas to toss around.”

“I don’t mean to be blunt, Baron, but why take us here?” Chara lifted an eyebrow, their interest peaked by the name of the used to be building. Charlotte’s Orphanage. It was the same building they had seen in their nightmares, the same building that.. The same building that the child, Cherice, burnt down.

“Darcy works just fine, please.” Darcy sighed, gesturing to Frisk before they continued to speak, “Thirteen years ago, the newly crowned king and his wife came here to adopt a child. This was just after the decision was made to lock the monsters underground.. And there was already unrest in the people. If magic is what made monster’s what they were, then what separated the sorcerers from the monsters? Anyway.. The kid was named Frisk.”

Frisk didn’t seem at all surprised, and honestly.. Chara wasn’t either. There was next to no resemblance between Sam and Frisk, especially accenting the fact that Sam was incredibly pale and Frisk’s skin was toned, with an olive-like complexion. Chara made a waving motion with their hand, urging Darcy to continue his story.

“Yes, yes.. That one is rather obvious. Anyway.. Uh, what was I saying?” Darcy stood puzzled for a few seconds and then snapped his fingers, “Right! Humanity drew the line at magic. Those born with the gift of magic, those with crimson eyes, were seen as creatures to be feared.. And were killed. Now, mind you, the king was having none of this.. But the revolution had already begun. Sam’s mother took Frisk and fled, and the king was slain. I was put into power after settling the revolution and the differences between all the groups, yadda yadda yadda. None of that is too important!”

“I take it we’re here for more than a lesson on my history..?” Frisk asked hopefully, wanting to get something more out of this than stories of the early years of their life, although they had no problems with that.

“You could say that..” Darcy said with a smirk, and continued his story, “Anyway.. Frisk arrived several days after another child, a child that they had grown incredibly fond of. They were only tiny at the time, but they were incredibly close till the day Frisk was adopted. Now, here’s where it gets interesting. Several days after Frisk left their little friend, strange things began to occur within the confounds of this orphanage. Dismembered bodies of rats, burns and scorches on the drywall and carpet. Random things would fall and break for no apparent reason, practically a regular old haunting. Except it wasn’t. Do you have any ideas?”

“The child, the kid that was left behind at the orphanage..” Chara slowly spoke up, avoiding eye contact with Darcy, “They had magic.. And they were upset that someone had taken away their only friend. After that, they must have been secluded or something and.. And an upset child with that amount of power is a recipe for disaster..”

“And it was, but not until two years later.” Darcy looked at Chara with a small amount of concern, but made no comment on it, only continuing his little story, “See, these reports are the most disturbing. In the basement of the building, a small room was found with the door hinges melted off and the door gone entirely. Inside was nothing but markings burnt straight into the wall and floor, meaningless words and drawings. The nursing staff here locked that child away in the basement for a year and a half, and their strange events stopped happening. The child? Their name was Cherice, and their body was never found at the scene or anywhere, not in eleven years. Vanished, without a single trace.”

“Darcy, sir.. I’m confused. Why are you telling us this?” Frisk asked, pulling Chara close when they noticed the distraught in their eyes. Even if they were wearing the contacts, it was very clear that something was burning within them. Was it really..?

“It’s a lesson, Frisk. A lesson of something you should never, ever do.” Darcy explained, making a gesture to the building once again, “Never take a problem and lock it away to be forgotten. It often ends in it turning into something much larger and much, much darker. I think you both know what to take away from this, yes?”

Frisk and Chara both nodded. It was clear what Darcy was trying to get across, even if he wasn’t being blunt about it. How much he really knew was beyond the both of them, but he knew that there was a problem, and he knew that Frisk knew what had to be done to solve it. The extremist groups that were openly against monsters and Frisk know must have been the same group of people who had started the revolution years ago, and the foundation of this society was still shaky. Frisk.. Didn’t know the solution to this problem, but for some reason Darcy thought they did.

Or maybe they thought Chara knew. Maybe Chara was the one who knew how to handle this problem, because Frisk had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all fall down


	20. In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have a plan, and they venture out of their home to make it safely to the palace in the big city where they'll meet up with Darcy and their friends.

“Aight, we’re almost ready kiddos.” Darcy said with a casual laugh, wiping his shades with a handkerchief before putting them on, “As far as the city is concerned, you two are in the black car being followed by an armored truck and my guard. Your friends are in the armored truck, and the one, uh.. Alphys, is having an entire moving van filled with stuff brought over. She wasn’t originally going to go but Undyne insisted and, well, she was actually pretty good at reworking the armored truck for a little more security.”

“So uhm, if we aren’t going to be in the car, then how exactly are we going to get to the palace? What have you got up your sleeve?” Chara asked, narrowing their eyes. Right now it was just Chara, Frisk and Darcy in the house. Mother, Father and Asriel were seeing off the rest of the group outside while waiting for the Baron, Darcy.

“Oh, you’re gonna love this one. It’s a disguise. I’ve got one for you and you can set up one for Frisk. Remember, no blush and pull your hair back.” Darcy smiled, tipped his hat and handed Chara a bag before heading out the door. Chara looked in the bag and let out a loud, exasperated groan. 

“What is it?” Frisk asked, taking a peek into the bag and then started to laugh, “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. I know you don’t really like the look, but it’s just one day and no one will even know who you are. It’s okay.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever, I’ll wear this garbage.” Chara folded their arms and pouted before taking the bag into the bathroom. The truth is, they only hated dressing up like this because it took a bit more work than their usual look, and they didn’t love it as much as what they usually wore. But sometimes, well.. Sometimes they enjoyed looking and feeling that way. Others they wanted anything but that, sometimes the opposite. It was all a confusing mess for Chara.

Thirty minutes later, Chara reemerged from the bathroom and cleared their throat. Frisk turned around to see something that they never thought they would see. As much as Chara tried to hide it, they were actually enjoying the way they felt, feeling.. Well, pretty. They were wearing a bright, floral skirt with a pink tank-top and a purple flannel. Their hair was pulled back into a bun and held in place with a bright ribbon, and they had a bow on the left side of their head. On their feet they wore laced boots with black, thigh high socks. Their makeup was also a little different, which was usually a more naturalized look with blush, and instead had on something similar with an added red lipstick, eye shadow and winged eyeliner. Blush was an absence, but with the way Frisk was staring their might as well have been. They were also carrying a parasol. 

“I didn’t know you had that kind of look in you..” Frisk whispered softly, “I guess I didn’t think you had the capability for that sort of delicacy and.. Gosh, I don’t know what I’m saying. You look really nice, Chara.”

“Humph! Of course I had it in me, I can pull off any look I want to!” Chara stuck out their tongue and walked over to Frisk with a smile. They hugged them, and Frisk took in a deep breath of a cinnamon-vanilla perfume and almost coughed. Then.. Chara began to tickle them. It startled Frisk so much, they fell back and in a puff of smoke, they hovered above the ground as a little bat. “There. There’s your disguise.”

Frisk began to squeal at Chara and flew up and around them. Chara sighed, and gently wrapped their hand around the tiny little bat, “Stop yelling at me, silly. Once you find out where you’re staying on this trip I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Chara assured, and gently put tiny bat Frisk inside their tank-top for them to hide. Frisk was no longer making angry squeeks. 

Chara slipped out the back door and made a quiet leave to the city, entering through a small road that no one really cared about into a busy market place. Frisk was incredibly nervous about the entire situation, not wanting to be caught or hurt, so they were burying themselves in Chara’s chest. Well, for that and for other reasons. Either way, Chara put up their parasol and meandered through the city, taking no hurry to arrive at the palace where Darcy would be waiting.

No one took notice to the “lady” walking down the streets, meandering and window shopping at all the stores, stopping to look at menus of cafes and restaurants. As much as they looked the part, Chara was not a lady. Or a gentleman or a.. Anything, really. Chara was just Chara and that’s all that really counted. After a while, Frisk decided to try and poke their head out from Chara’s tank-top and look out at the world, but Chara kept either pushing them back down or pulling the flannel in front of them. No one needed to see someone walking around with a bat snuggling in their chest, that just wasn’t normal.

Chara and Frisk soon reached the the garden entrance to the palace, where Darcy was waiting for them with his shades on, reading a newspaper. Chara took Frisk out of their shirt and gently pet them until there was a puff of smoke and they were a fully grown human again. Darcy opened the gate and made a gesture with his hand.

“Your friends are waiting for you down the path, you can meet them there and I’ll help you get settled in just a bit.” Darcy said with a smile, leading Frisk and Chara into the gardens, but stopped Chara short, “We’ll catch up soon, we just have to talk for a moment.”

“Right, of course. I’m sure you’ll want to know how the trip here went.” Frisk smiled, and waved the two off, heading down the garden path and to the palace. Darcy looked at Chara and narrows his eyes, the friendliness no longer there. He held up a pipe.

“Would you mind lighting this for me?” He asked, gesturing to the end of the pipe and holding it out for Chara, “It’s been quite a stressful day.”

“I don’t have a match, or lighter or anything.” Chara shrugged, looking away, “Can’t you do it yourself?”

“Don’t give me that. Take off your contacts and light the pipe.” Darcy snapped quickly, and Chara obeyed. They took off the contacts that hid their crimson eyes and snapped their fingers. A fire lit inside the pipe and Darcy grinned.

“I’ve been looking for you a long time, Cherice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, questions. The askblog is open for character response, not drawn yet, sadly. Will be ordering a drawing pad this July so yay.


	21. Resolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Chara's conversation with Darcy

Chara had finally found the master bedroom, where they would be staying with Frisk, and collapsed on the bed in a storm of tears. Cherice: it was the name Chara had been so desperate to just forget, all the memories that they wanted to burn. Cherice, the child, the human weapon.. The killer. Cherice, infused with magic, born to be hated by the society they lived in, locked away for a year and a half with almost no food and dirty water.

But it just didn’t make sense. The things they saw during their episodes, the nightmares and memories, they weren’t.. It didn’t add up. None of the file reports on the orphanage ever talked about the knives, the blood.. The skinned rats and animals were all forgotten. Not only that, but what about the other episodes? When they were trapped in the crimson pit, watching through their own eyes as they killed everyone they ever loved. Chara knew those weren’t real but there they were, showing up just like all the other memories with the black tar and sickening, hot crimson pouring down.

Chara continued to cry, pulling their knees to their chest and hugging themselves, sobbing uncontrollably. What kind of demon where they born as, what kind of demon did this world turn them into? They didn’t want this. They didn’t want to be Cherice, they didn’t want these eyes and they didn’t want magic. All Chara wanted was to be human, to be normal. They wanted to be something worthy of Frisk’s love, because deep inside Chara knew that they weren’t, they just weren’t.

There was a light tap on the door, and Chara heard it creaking open. They didn’t bother looking up, they didn’t want to know who was going to see them like this. “Chara? Chara what’s wrong?” Came the familiar voice of Frisk from the doorway. They could hear them walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down. Chara said nothing.

“Come here, Chara. Everything is going to be alright, I promise.” Frisk stroked Chara’s hair and pulled them onto their lap. “I don’t know what’s wrong, and you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I’m here for you. You’re safe, and so am I. It’s alright.”

“How could you love someone like me Frisk..? I don’t understand. I’m the child from the orphanage. I was the one who burnt it down, I killed everyone there in the fire.. Not a single one of them survived.” Chara sobbed, pulling themselves tight into Frisk’s body, “I’m just a cursed child with the eyes of a demon.”

“Chara. Chara, look at me.” Frisk spoke firmly, but hardly in an aggressive tone. They took their hand and lifted up Chara’s chin so they were looking one another eye to eye. “You were a child. A sad, confused child that had been locked away for a year and a half. What you did was understandable, you had no one to help you through it. But I’m here now, and here to help you through everything. You haven’t been cursed, you’ve been blessed, and your eyes? Your eyes are beautiful.. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“Thank you, Frisk..” Chara sniffled, sitting up, turning over and slowly straddling Frisk. They took in a deep breath, wiped away their tears and buried their face into Frisk’s shoulder before murmuring something that Frisk couldn’t make out. They slowly rubbed their back with one hand and placed the other around their waist.

“I love you too, Chara. I always will, I promise..” Frisk whispered into Chara’s ear and then smiled widely, “Now, get changed into something comfortable because we’re going to go cook dinner together and then we’re watching movies with everyone, alright?”

“This is a palace, can’t we have some sort of chef do that for us?” Chara complained, looking up from Frisk’s shoulder to look at them and pout.

“Technically, yes, but I’ve had our top floor separated from the palace stuff and rearranged so it can be more like home. It felt too fancy and… Weird. It still is really weird, spacey and big but we have a lot more home feel to it now.” Frisk explained, standing up and holding Chara up by the butt. Chara wrapped their legs around Frisk and squealed. “Come on, cutie. We’re going to the living room.”

“Frisk. Frisk why. There are people in the living room and I am dressed up like this. You can’t, Undyne will never let this die.” Chara complained, and smirked with an idea. They started to softly kiss at Frisk’s neck while they carried them into the living room. Undyne and Alphys were sitting together in an awkwardly large couch and Sans was laying upside down on a big, cushioned arm-chair. Papyrus must have been somewhere in the kitchen, because both Frisk and Chara could hear “Nyeh” and boiling water.

“Is that.. Is that CHARA?!” Undyne exclaimed loudly, looking over at the couple that had just walked into the living room. “No way! Chara Dreemurr is wearing a flowery skirt with ribbons and bows in their hair! I never thought I’d see a day where that little punk dressed like some kind of princess!”

“Chara? Dressed like a princess? I don’t believe my eye sockets.” Sans laughed, picking up the trombone that was sitting next to the chair and began to play a tune that sounded rather like royal fanfare.

“I might look like a princess but I’ll kick both of your asses! As soon as Frisk puts me down, just you wait!” Chara declared with a loud humph, but Frisk didn’t put them down. Instead, they tossed Chara up and caught them, holding them bridal style. Chara was blushing furiously and folding their arms.

“I’ll fight all of you if word of this leaves this room. All of you.” Chara shot and turned away, burying their face in Frisk’s chest.

“Don’t mind them you guys, they’re just a bit grumpy.” Frisk laughed, carrying them off from the living room and towards the kitchen where Papyrus was. Chara wasn’t exactly looking forward to that encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay


	22. Puncontrollable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara return from the kitchen and everyone starts teasing and telling horrible jokes. It's driving Chara insane.

The encounter with Papyrus in the kitchen was absolutely humiliating. He and Mettaton were trying to cook some sort of pasta in there and when Frisk arrived, carrying Chara bridal style, the two had some sort of freak out and dropped the boiling pot of water on to the tile and somehow the sauce in the pan caught fire. After putting it out, Frisk decided that it might be best to just order a pizza, and Frisk carried Chara back to the living room with Papyrus and Mettaton following behind.

“All of you guys need some sort of adult supervision, I swear..” Chara grumbled to themselves as Frisk sat down on the couch. They still didn’t let go of Chara, or even change their position, in Chara just let out a loud, exaggerated sigh and folded their arms. “I hate every last one of you and I hope you know that. Except you Alphys. You’re chill.”

“Oh, uhm.. Thanks, Chara. I think?” Alphys stuttered and laughed, feeling rather special that the bitter little Chara chose to not include her in the list of ‘i hate every last one of you’, considering Chara usually just left it at that. Maybe this was them trying to be nice?

“Haha, punk, you know you love us!” Undyne laughed aloud, giving them a /gentle/ punch in the knee, “You’re just embarrassed because we all caught you dressing up nice and pretty for your royal lover!”

“Excuse me, but I’m royal too! You should be kissing my pretty little slippers, fish face!” Chara replied hotly, sticking their foot into Undyne’s face, who responded with a look of disgust and by pushing Chara’s foot back down.

“I think we need to send you back to niceness school!!” Papyrus declared, and Sans laughed a little, setting down his trombone. “Worry not, Chara! I, the most humble Papyrus, can teach you how to be a nice and caring friend!!”

“Oh yes, Papyrus is an amazing teacher! I’m sure he could even help someone like you!” Mettaton confirmed, and Chara was wondering who let that bitch robot into this palace. Chara didn’t like him at all, not a single bit. He was sassy, salty, rude and a robot, which kind of scared Chara. Although they would never admit to something like that, of course.

“Excuse you, but I don’t need anyone to teach me anything! Go teach snooze over there how to be nice or something.” Chara grumbled, turning over and burying their face in Frisk’s stomach. Frisk was laughing gently, rubbing Chara’s back and making sure they were comfortable.

“Oh, we’ll see about that next time we train together, little punk!” Undyne challenged with a heavy laugh following it. Chara could easily beat Undyne, if they simply chose to use any of their magic. They usually chose not to, so that made it much, much harder, and Chara wondered if Undyne even knew Chara could use magic.

“Remind me to watch in on that fight, sounds like it’ll be really up to scale.” Sans said with a sly, boned smile. Papyrus looked like he was ready to flip the sofa over and Undyne just snapped her fingers and gave Sans the fingerguns. Sans returned them.

“We talked about this, Sans!!” Papyrus declared loudly, and Chara began to wonder if this skeleton had a volume button. “There are no puns allowed in the living room! Absolutely no puns! This is a no pun tolerance zone!”

“But Papyrus, darling, where’s the pun in that?” Mettaton exclaimed, and it was followed by a generic applause and laughter noise. That one was honestly terrible, but even still, Sans was laughing and Papyrus was ready to throw something.

“I agree with Chara now! I hate all of you, except Alphys! Alphys is, as they say, chill!!” Papyrus raised one finger and decided in a loud manner. Chara couldn’t help but snicker to themselves, and Frisk was happy enough listening to this madness continue.

“Wow, sure sounds like you two have a real bone to pick with me!” Sans snapped his fingerguns again while Mettaton played that stupid applause noise again. Chara was internally screaming, although they would much rather be externally screaming. It just wasn’t the time for that, however.

“You might think yourself humerus, but I assure you that you are not!” Papyrus declared, following it up with a long, drawn out nyeh-heh-heh. This time, there was actual applause and Mettaton’s mechanical laughter.

“You people come into my house and tell these terrible jokes, I swear..” Chara grumbled and huffed, sitting up in Frisk’s lap, then wrapping their arms around their neck and pressing a gentle kiss on their cheek.

“Shhh, this is their house, too, Chara.” Frisk whispered, wrapping their arms around Chara’s waist. Sans pulled out a saxophone from somewhere and began to play obnoxiously annoying romantic music that came from that one movie. Not that Chara watched it or anything. Mettaton rolled up behind them and whispered in a rattly robot voice ‘now kiss’

Chara blushed furiously and scoffed angrily at them all, but Frisk responded by sliding a hand up Chara’s back until it reached the base of their head.. And they pulled Chara in for a kiss, and a deep one at that. Mettaton played that stupid soundtrack of his, this time an “aww” while Alphys made an actual awh-noise. Undyne clapped and laughed, Sans stood up and shimmied over to the scene while playing the song and Papyrus’ jaw fell to the ground, hand on one cheek bone and the other pointing dramatically.

While all that was happening, someone was walking into the room and setting three boxes of large pizza’s on the coffee table. No one noticed at all, and the pizza guy seemed kind of uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful image to leave off on


	23. Pizza Eating Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara expresses their extreme distaste for certain types of pizza, and Undyne and Chara decide to have a pizza eating contest.

Sans, while everyone else was gawking at Frisk and Chara making out on the couch, an intimacy Sans didn’t even think Chara was capable of, forked the Pizza guy the money and an extra large tip for having to deal with the shenanigans that went on inside this building. There was a large cheese pizza, a large meat lovers pizza and for the two skeleton brothers, a hawaiian pizza. When the two opened the box to begin eating, Chara was thoroughly disgusted by such a pizza ever being allowed in this palace.

“What kind of monstrosity of a pizza did you order? What is that? You don’t put pineapple on a pizza that’s just.. That’s just WRONG! You take away everything that makes it pizza, what.. What are you doing, snooze?!” Chara asked in pure horror, taken aback by the fact that Sans was now pouring ketchup on that disgusting slice of hell.

Sans shoved an entire slice of it into his mouth and shrugged, “What? It’s good.” He replied casually, picking up another slice of pizza. His brother gave him a look that said ‘slow down’ while he picked up his fallen jaw from the floor and put it back on.

“Nonsense, Chara! It’s a bold statement, extravagance in the fine art of pizza! Never be too scared to take drastic steps!” Mettaton declared thoughtfully in his loud, metallic voice. Undyne and Chara gave each other an off look, while Chara raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the robot.

“It’s not a drastic step, Mettaton, it’s walking off a cliff into a pit of alligator infested water. In other words, an all around terrible idea.” Chara retorted with a clever grin, turning back around and plopping themselves firmly on Frisk’s lap. They gasped a little, and tried to hide their blushing face. Thankfully, no one but Sans noticed, and he didn’t have any eyebrows to wiggle.

“I don’t even know anything about pizza and I think the little punk is right! That just doesn’t even look right!” Undyne laughed aloud, once again giving Chara a gentle punch on the shoulder, who responded by flipping open the box of meat pizza and raising an eyebrow.

“I bet you I can outeat you in a pizza eating contest.” Chara challenged with a sly grin, slowly taking off their flannel and draping it over Frisk’s shoulder. They cracked their knuckles and waited for Undyne’s response.

“Oh you’re on, punk! I never lose!” Undyne scoffed jokingly, pulling up her own sleeves, taking off her own jacket and draping it on Alphys’ shoulder. Alphys and Frisk were looking at each other for emotional support in a time when the bae’s were attempting to do something that most would classify as incredibly stupid.

Mettaton rolled out in front of the coffee table and put on the display of a scoreboard while Papyrus ran to the side of the table and put his hand up. Undyne and Chara leaned forward in their seats and glared at the pizza. Sans hopped on to the top of the coffee table and pulled out his trombone, waiting for the cue.

“And… GO!” Papyrus shouted and both Undyne and Chara’s hands shot straight for a slice of pizza and they began to stuff their faces. Sans started to roll out a sweet jazz solo that soon turned into an out of proportion boss music while Mettaton was playing the basic cheering track in the background. Both Frisk and Alphys were warning the challengers to maybe slow down so they didn’t choke, but naturally neither of them listened. Less than ten minutes later, the entire pizza was gone and both Chara and Undyne were leaning back in the couch. Chara had a smug look of satisfaction, and Undyne seemed a little.. Green.

“Final score… Undyne.. SEVEN! Chara.. FIVE! Undyne wins!” Mettaton declared, and everyone began to cheer. Chara held up a finger, as to pause the moment. Undyne’s facial expression changed to one of confusion and disgust.

“Hold that thought.” Chara flicked Mettaton and picked up the pizza box, they slid it in front of Undyne and gave her a big wiff of meat pizza. Undyne threw up in the box and everybody jumped back in surprise in disgust. Chara turned around and set the box on top of Mettaton, “I win.”

“Uhm… Let’s just call it a tie!” Papyrus ruled and Undyne started to laugh, snapping Chara the fingerguns while Papyrus took the box of thrown up meat pizza to the kitchen, Mettaton following behind. Alphys was staring at Undyne partly in confusion as to why they were laughing, and partly because staring at Undyne was one of her favorite pass-times. Don’t tell anyone that, though. Over the confused Frisk and Alphys, Chara and Undyne gave each other a crisp, solid high five and then a fist bump. They were kind of like competitive friends, passive aggressive towards one another and constantly trying to outdo each other but still.. Friends.

Frisk took in a deep break, and looked towards Alphys. She nodded, and Frisk reached into their own pocket and pulled out the tiny, black box. “Hey, uhm.. Chara? Do you want to hear a joke?”

Sans was all of a sudden sitting on the back of the couch, looking over the two. He seemed to be very interested in this joke, and Alphys gave them a thumbs up. “No, oh my god no more jokes. At least not if they’re anything like his jokes!” Chara groaned, pointing a finger towards Sans.

“No shut up, yes you do. You want to hear this one.” Frisk replied and poked Chara on the cheek before altering their position a bit. Frisk was now standing in front of Chara, with the tiny box behind their back. “Knock knock.”

Chara rolled their eyes and sighed, “Alright Frisk, fine. Who’s there?”

“Mary.” Frisk replied, and Sans leaned closer. Undyne was getting curious as to where this was going, and Alphys was giving Frisk a big smile and two thumbs up for encouragement.

“Mary who?” Chara asked, and watched in complete and total confusion as Frisk dropped down on one knee and pulled out the tiny little box. They opened it and smiled awkwardly.

“Marry… Me?” Frisk asked nervously, looking up at Chara, still having their flannel draped over their shoulder. There was clapping in the room, Undyne punching Chara and Alphys was squealing. Chara was blushing furiously, and instead of saying anything.. They stood up and looked down at Frisk before throwing them over their shoulder and running off. Frisk gave them all a thumbs up as they were being taken away, probably to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took place around 6 months after the two had met for the second time. Which is pretty fast, not gonna lie, but there have been faster marriages. Looking at you, Shakespeare, looking at you.


	24. Rage Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara needs to express some pent up rage.

Chara yawned and rolled over in bed, grasping their hand out to pull Frisk back into the warmth of their body, but their hand found nobody, just a cold spot on the bed. Chara opened their eyes and sat up, looking around. They were alone in the room, and there was a note left on the nightstand. Chara sighed, picked it up and began to read it at the edge of the bed. An apology. An apology for leaving early in the morning to go back to work, and just after proposing and the night they had together.

Work, it was always their stupid work that took away from the life they were supposed to have together. This was supposed to be a good day, they were supposed to enjoy it together like some sort of happy couple but they figured it just couldn’t be like that, could it? Work, god damned work that was supposedly more important than they were, the way Frisk acted about it and in a fit of rage, Chara crumbled up the note and threw it, rolling over in the bed and burying their face in a pillow.

When they heard the curtains catch fire, however, Chara decided that burying this just wasn’t going to work and so they threw the pillow and hopped out of bed angrily. They threw on a black pair of pants and a tank top and stormed out of their bedroom, their face hot and their eyes burning. It must have been 1pm, and when Chara reached the living room, they picked up the nearest object and threw it at Undyne at full force while they were sitting on the couch, watching anime with Alphys.

“Get up and get ready fish-face, we’re going to the training yard. Now.” Chara demanded, not even waiting for a response as they stomped out of the living room and marched their way to the armoury where their gear was waiting. As much as they wanted to use something real, Chara decided it would be best to take a training sword over sharpened steel.

Furiously and tightly, Chara strapped on their new set of armour, one that Darcy had made especially for them when he found out that Chara had returned, and was in fact Cherice. That being said, everything Chara was supposed to wear with it was fireproof. The armor was made of blackened steel, with crimson trimming and a ruby heart center piece on the chest-plate. The pauldrons were marked with the old runic symbols of the monster kingdom, the symbol of the angel and the prophecy. There was a helmet to go with it, but it blocked their vision and Chara decided not to take it.

As satisfied as they could be for the moment, Chara pulled their hair back into a ponytail and walked towards the training yard, hand on the sword at their hip and eyes looking down. Because of this, they didn’t notice the small crowd that had gathered under the terraces of the yard, a crowd that included Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Mettaton. Frisk wasn’t there. Undyne was standing in the center of the yard with her main spear drawn, dressed in full battle gear. Chara looked up, grinned and casually walked to the other side of the yard, their hand never leaving the hilt of their blade.

Someone was announcing the rules of the fight, explaining the process to the crowd, but Chara wasn’t listening, Chara didn’t care. They waited impatiently for the word, and as soon as ‘fight’ was spoken.. Chara dashed forward at full speed towards Undyne. The blue, electric spears shot out from the earth like tiny death traps, but Chara was too fast; they side-stepped each and every one of them, flipping and jumping over everything Undyne threw at them on their mad-dash towards her.

In a quick, seamless movement, Chara flashed right past Undyne, ducking underneath her arm, right next to her side. Nobody noticed that Chara had finally drawn their blade and had swung it behind them as they passed, sounding a loud, metallic clank against Undyne’s armour. Undyne turned to face them, flipping her hand and producing two, new energy-filled spears. Chara dashed forward again, sliding right underneath Undyne’s attack and slamming the blade into the back of her knees.

Growing with annoyance at her inability to land a blow on Chara, Undyne went with a new attack strategy, one that Chara always found to be furiously annoying. Smaller, faster spear-like projectiles began to rain against them from all different directions, and Chara was having difficulty dodging all of them, yet still they did. It was then that Undyne charged in and thrust her weapon against Chara, who managed to dodge but only slightly, letting the spear jab into their shoulder and throw them off balance, sending them tumbling to the ground. Undyne used this opportunity to raise a wall of the magic-charged spears around Chara’s backside so that they would have to face one another head on.

Chara rose to their feet and placed their hand on the hilt of their blade. They smiled grimly, waiting for Undyne’s next attack. In a rather majestic twirl of producing the energy filled spears, Undyne launched attack after attack in Chara’s direction. Instead of dodging, however, Chara dashed forward and drew their blade. With an aggressive cry of battle, Chara sweeped the blade out in front of their body and pulled off a trick that nobody even knew Chara was capable of. Flowing out from the tip of the blade was a stream of fire, fire that produced a burning wall in front of them that caused all of Undyne’s projectiles to explode in a fracturing lighting across the yard.

Chara could hear Undyne stumble back in shock, and they took this chance for a brutal victory. They dashed through the flames that they created and slid forward towards Undyne, sweeping their blade once again. With another shout, wind picked up the dirt and dust of the yard and swept it around until it was an Undyne-sized tornado that Chara was pushing forward as they slid. When the tornado struck Undyne, it sent her flying into the air as it caught fire, and Chara launched themselves into the fray with their blade raised high to the sky.  
In a fury of wind and fire, Chara unleashed every ounce of anger built up inside their heart with a thousand swings from a thousand different angles in a matter of seconds in the air before flipping and slamming their foot into Undyne, sending them hurtling back to the ground. With a massive thud and a puff of dust, Undyne created a small crater in the yard as Chara landed delicately on their feet. They sheathed their blade and walked away, leaving the crowd with dropped jaws and a look of sheer amazement, mixed with something more like terror. Alphys ran to Undyne’s side to help her up, and Chara could hear her laughing and coughing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Chara finally uses their magic in a display, but it is still sadly something that is anger induced.


	25. Prelude to Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Chara's fight with Undyne, and things have gone straight down the drain in the palace as everything shakes.

Frisk sighed and hung up the phone, leaning back in their office chair and grumbling to themselves. Another vandalism and more anti-monster graffiti. It’s like these extremists have started banding together, and with the new signature on every single crime.. Frisk was almost positive they had grouped together. This entire month had been drastically messy, and it all started after their proposal to Chara. They really did want to spend more time with them, but they haven’t even been able to leave the office for anything this month, not even to sleep. There was a knock at the door, and Darcy walked into the room.

“Frisk, whatever it is your doing, put it away. Now. We need to have a very serious conversation about Chara.” Darcy demanded bitterly. He didn’t even need to say anything else before Frisk knew that something was seriously wrong. Darcy’s suit, the one that was usually well kept and nicely trimmed, was slightly charred and smoldering.

“What is it, are they okay? Do I need to be worried about them?” Frisk asked, leaning forward in their chair as Darcy sat down with a groan. There were burns on his body, and the suit was honestly ruined. What on earth could have happened that would do this to Darcy, and why was Chara involved?

“Worry about Chara?” Darcy started laughing aloud, until he was practically choking on the laugh, “No. No, you need to worry about everyone else in this palace that is in here with Chara. Haven’t you heard anything? They’re on a rampage, locked up in the training room. No one will even go near that place, and the windows are all caked in ash. A month ago they started challenging everyone in the guard to duels, and they won every single time. Then they decided to take on both guards at the same time. Not one on one, mind you, all of them. At once. And Chara damn near killed all of them, without getting touched a single time. Chara is a goddamnn unstoppable war-machine and they are angry and upset so please… Please, for the safety of everyone in this palace, maybe try to calm them down before someone dies?”

“What?! Why on earth are they so angry, what happened?” Frisk exclaimed, practically falling out of their chair on their way to the door. Darcy grabbed them by the elbow and stopped them, shoving a letter into their hand.

“This is for you, from the royal planner. Make sure both of you are happy and ready for your big day tomorrow, okay? I’ll have my guard clean up the mess that is the training room.” Darcy sighed, shaking his head when he saw the look of confusion in Frisk’s eyes. “The wedding, Frisk. You know..? You’re getting married? Tomorrow? For fucks sake, Frisk, this is probably why Chara has some kind of death wish.”

Frisk zoned out as they walked slowly to the door, unable to comprehend everything that they had just heard. Darcy was rambling about something or other, but Frisk wasn’t listening to him anymore. How could they have forgotten? Chara has probably been wanting to just sit down with them for so long and plan this together, to talk about it and.. And Frisk neglected them, and they’ve been doing it so long. Shouldn’t they have felt it, though? Shouldn’t they have felt that Chara was so upset and hurt? That was one of the big plusses of having the soul bond and it wasn’t even working.

Deep in thought, Frisk barely noticed that they had arrived at the training room, and they wouldn’t have at all if there wasn’t ash and fire surrounding the entire area. The hinges of the door were melted and twisted together, and the windows were either busted, caked in ashes or both. Inside, Frisk could see that some of the equipment had actually melted together from Chara’s over-use of them. Patches of the ground had caught fire, and sparks were flying across the room. Frisk could hear a bittered, angry shout from within as Chara was totalling something, probably another punching bag or training dummy.

With a forceful push, using the weight of their entire body, Frisk was able to free open the door, although that would be a nice way of putting it. In actuality, they had broken the hinges free and shoved the door to the ground. Chara stopped whatever they were doing, a smoldering dummy collapsing to the ground in a heap of fire, and took off their helmet, dropping it to the ground. They sighed, breathing heavily, and turned around to face Frisk, hands on the hilt of the blade at their hips.

“So, you’re finally here, huh?” Chara scoffed, looking down at the torched floor in front of them, not daring to make eye contact with Frisk. “How was work? Still more important to you than I am? You won’t even come back to bed to sleep. It’s freezing in that room, now. I haven’t gone back, either.”

“Chara, no, that isn’t it! I’m sorry, I really am, and I can’t give any excuse for ignoring you like that but I promise, nothing is more important to me than you..” Frisk stepped forward, pleading to Chara. They were taking off their armor now, piece by piece, dropping to the floor. “Nothing has been cancelled.. After tomorrow, we’ll do all of it together, like it was supposed to be.”

Chara dropped their blade, and threw off the last metallic boot. They said nothing to Frisk as they pulled off their own tank-top, revealing that over all this time, Chara had in fact gotten, as they say, shredded. Frisk’s jaw practically dropped, and they couldn’t help but stand there and stare. Still refusing to speak, Chara walked slowly towards Frisk, their eyes not coming up from the ground until they were standing toe to toe with Frisk. They looked up and stared into Frisk’s eyes

“I said yes because I wanted to share my life with you, and I thought that’s how it was going to be. It wasn’t, and afterwards I was more alone than I had ever been in my entire life. Being together 24/7 is stupid, but I didn’t see you even once. You told me that you loved me, so please.. Just show that to me. I never wanted to be alive, and if I have to keep going than at least let me give you all that I have, so I can just have some sort of purpose. I’m yours, Frisk, to the end of the line, but if you don’t really want me.. Than say so.” Chara whispered softly into Frisk’s ear, reciting something that they had been rehearsing in their mind for the past week. Frisk responded by pulling Chara close and wrapping their arms around them.

“I’m all yours, and you’re all mine.. I love you, and you love me. We’re going to be together, forever and always? I promise..” Frisk whispered in reply, burying their face in Chara’s shoulder. Although they could barely hear it, they could tell that Chara was crying, and their shared soul was glowing above them once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might actually throw up because I wrote that


	26. We all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cherice_

This was finally it, outside the doors of the great cathedral, on the steps for the entire city to see, Chara and Frisk stood hand in hand, eye to eye. Since the two didn’t have any chance to sit down in plan this out for themselves, Darcy had decided to go with the royal tradition.. And that ended up putting Chara in a long, frilly green dress with gold trimming and emerald studding along the collar and sleeves. They had decided to poof out all of Chara’s hair to swirl it about in extravagance and top it with a tiara, encrusted with a ruby heart. Their cheeks were rosy, and their smile so innocent one could almost forget that they could single-handedly take on the entire royal guard and win without being touched a single time. They could probably do it in the dress and heels if they really wanted to, so everyone decided it would be best to not tease.

Frisk was dressed up as well, and it complemented their form just as well. The outfit had taken a few minor adjustment to fit Frisk’s form, naturally, but it kept the integrity of what it was beforehand. A long, sleeveless tunic of a deep sapphire shade, glistening in the brilliant rays of sunshine, that parted just after the waist. Underneath they wore a tight, thing garb of violet silk that stopped just shy of their elbows, trimmed with a delicate gold lace. The pants were a simple deep black, and the belt-bucket bore the same ruby heart that was on Chara’s tiara. They also wore knee-high, laced boots that had been buckled with gold. Their hair was tied up into a beautifully messy top-bun and they wore a crown of gold upon their head.

However, only the luckiest spectators were able to see their clothing up close, and that was when the two were escorted from the palace and walked hand in hand up to the stairs of the cathedral down a red carpet lane that had been laid out for them. Although Chara would never dare to admit, the sheer size of this event rather scared them; there must have been thousands of people standing out in the streets and in the pavilion just to see this go down. It was a historic event, to say the least, the first true, sacred bond between the heir of the human kingdom and the heir of the monster kingdom. Because of this, security for the entire event was maximized with every possible precaution, especially for the dance.

Of course, to Chara, none of that really mattered right now. They were holding their hand in Frisk’s as the silk ribbon was wrapped around their hands, and the words were being said, to seal it in whatever magic they believed in. Chara and Frisk had already made their vows to one another, and by a simple display of their shared soul.. Nothing else needed to be said. The brilliantly colored soul the two shared was floating high into the sky, drowning out the light of the sun to create its own stunning array of every shade in the rainbow. 

Chara glanced into the crowd to see their family, practically crying in the moment. Frisk’s mother was smirking, giving a gentle thumbs up. The silk ribbon was slowly removed, and the entire crowd sucked in their breath as Chara and Frisk embraced one another in a deep, passionate kiss that caused the soul above them to explode in a firework like display of a thousand shades of red, sparkling down like a rain of glitter. Through the mess of applause, Frisk swept Chara right off their feet and began to carry them down the steps and to the red carpet escort. 

That was when both Chara and Frisk noticed something truly heart-warming. In the mix of the crowd, it wasn’t just humans. No, it was a diverse jumble of humans and monsters, celebrating together, throwing flowers on to the carpet just because the entire event had given them something worth celebrating. Not just a marriage, but the child of hope that came with it, hope that would foster the dreams of everyone in that crowd.

And in a manner like that of the firework like explosion in the bonded soul, the entire event had moved from the pavilion and cathedral to the palace ballroom, courtyards and dining rooms. The couple encountered their parents and friends in the ballroom, it goes without saying, but the two were far too caught up in the wake of the moment to stop and chat. No, no, now it was time for the two to let loose and to dance away the night like tomorrow was just a dream in the far off future. And that they did; taking over the center floor, Chara and Frisk engaged in a delicate waltz. Rather, Chara engaged and Frisk awkwardly followed along, since Chara was the one who knew how to dance like this.

It wasn’t until night began to fall that things finally began to swing into a direction no one wanted to accept, a way that a very particular Sam wanted nothing less than to forget, the way everyone else forgot. The explosion in the lab, a cross between an enhanced determination drug and a hole in time-lines, a hole that our friend W.D Gaster had been monitoring. If he hadn’t been dealt with, there was no telling how any of this would have gone.. If only he hadn’t reached Chara, first. It split the essence, the soul of one so desperate to claw their way to life again into two parts. With the soul bond between Chara and Frisk, it was almost impossible to free the final piece.. Until now, now that the bond been altered in a way neither of them could ever really understand. Fixed, if you will.

Sam dropped their glass, keeling over and collapsing to the ground, her body beginning to twitch violently until it began to bubble up and steam. Everyone backed away, bathed in shock and horror as the event unfolded before them.. Until Sam’s body was nothing more than a bubbling pit of sticky tar with a purple soul floating above.. Until that, too exploded into an array of light, and Chara began to keel over, coughing up the same tar-like substance.

Then something happened that was not expected by either parties.. From the glistening remains of Sam’s soul, something began to form in a purple aura. It was, somehow, Sam, a transparently purple, floating version of Sam. They were laughing, until of course, they noticed that Chara had collapsed and the same tar was seeping from their mouth and slinking over to the pit where Sam’s body had once been. The transparent Sam floated backwards toward Frisk, who was helping Chara back to their feet. They had all turned just in time to notice what was taking shape from the darkness.. A human.

A human that looked, down to every single freckle, just like Chara, except this one was much different. If anyone could recall the air of menace, rage and lust that hung about Chara as they were on their rampage in the training room, that is what they would have felt clinging to this human like a child to their mother. They started to laugh maddeningly. 

“It’s me, everyone! I’m back!! You probably know me better by my old name, so I’ll use that! My name is Cherice, and I’m sure you’re all familiar with who I am, after all, my little twins-y is here in this time! Sorry about that, by the way, completely wrecking your bond with dear Frisk but.. I was hoping I could take that one for myself. A shame, really.. Now.. Down to business..” The figure, Cherice, walked towards Chara and looked up at them. Although they must have been the same, Cherice was drastically shorter and much, much younger.

“Where are our parents, me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until part three comes up, the askblog is open but strictly for asking me about the story or for communicating with the characters! Until that comes up, the askblog is what will keep this story alive!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like always you can talk to me at atq-raccoon-mom on tumblr or.. Yeah, that's about it.  
> Sorry, that's a lie!  
> If you want to interact with, or ask the characters questions.. You can go to ask-charisk-vamptale.tumblr.com!


End file.
